Coming Home
by aznJEDI13
Summary: F/I -- Felix is returning home from the Great War. Little does he know that the town and Izzy are different in so many ways. And little does Izzy know that Felix King is not the same as he was years before he left.
1. Prologue Part 1

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. 

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

__

Prologue

Avonlea 1912

In August of 1912, nineteen year old, Felix King, stood in front of his bedroom door trying to remember his room, he was waiting for his parents and the rest of his family so they could go to the train station. But make a detour to pick-up his best friend Izzy Pettibone at her home. Soon his childhood would pass through him. Soon he would no longer be living in the past and the present, but the future and the present, things to come not things that had already passed on. A small creaking noise could be heard aloof, he turned to see the indolent surprise, nothing. It had sounded like his voice, his squeamish childish voice, like some washing a tub, fragile and hard, yet you could hear the splashing of the bubbles that had been in their not long before. 

Cecily King was just as surprised as everyone else had been at Felicity's wedding when Felix showed up wearing a naval uniform. Now realizing how hard it was letting Felix leave she wished that Elbert Werts had never shown her brother the brochure. 

Felicity Pike, now, still she couldn't imagine the name Felicity Mcrae it sounded so…so blinded, disgusting and paralyzed, she figured she could never live with that last name. She quickly finished her thoughts and made their bed then she ran down to meet Gus and make their way to her families' house to get ready to say goodbye to her brother. 

So what if Sara Stanley didn't have a clue what her cousin was doing she was just so surprise at his decision to join the navy. He had everything here, a loving family, a girlfriend, and a great job. She just didn't know why he would just throw it away to serve his family and his country. She just didn't get it.

Izzy Pettibone waited impatiently for the King family to arrive. She knew for a fact her father would have been proud of Felix for deciding to join the navy and serve his country, but all she could think about was all the things that could happen to him. Why did her father have to be away? He could have convinced Felix to stay. Especially with the commotion happening on the other side of the world. Just as her thoughts finished the doorbell rang. She opened it not to find Felix or Cecily, but the boys features made it clear to her who it was, he looked at her as was just about to say something, but he was interrupted with a yelled by his friend Felix King.

"Let's go Iz. Elbert! I'm going to be late!"

Once they made it to the station Felix quickly took what luggage he had and put it aboard the train and quickly made his way back to his family. His mother was crying her eyes out he thought and so was Izzy and Felicity. Cecily was a little more disciplined. He made a note to write and tease her about it. He looked his father in the eye and held out his hand to be shaken and as they shook hands his father reached out and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, son, out to serve your country." Felix nodded his head and turned to his new brother in-law, Gus Pike. "I'm proud of you Felix, you'll be a find sailor." He again nodded and turned to his crying mother. She put her hand on his cheek and looked her son in the eye. "Felix King you better come home safe and sound. I'll miss you so much."

"Thanks mother." He then turned to his sisters and his only brother.

"I don't have a clue what I'm going to do with you gone and none one to bug." Cecily exclaimed and he let out a laugh and a smile. "Felix King, boy am I going to miss you." Felicity sobbed and he then gave her a hug and then gave Daniel one and turned to his close friend Elbert Wertz.

"I'm going to miss you, Elbert, I just wish you come with me." 

"Sorry, Felix, but the navy is just not for me." Felix just smiled and then gave Aunt Hetty and Sara a quick hug and turned to Izzy.

"Felix, I'm don't know what I'll do with you gone." He took her hands and his and looked her in the eyes.

"Izzy, I know that well… you'll move on with your life just… remember me."

"Felix King, of course I will, but you sound like you're going to die!" he let out another laugh before he leaned down and kissed her and after they stop he gave her a hug that said he was going to come back.

"All aboard!"

"I love you, I'll write you and I promise to visit whenever I can." He quickly replied.

"I know." He then gave some more quick good byes and boarded the train. As the train departed he looked out at his family he could see all their eyes watching the train leave.

****

Four Months Later

Christmas (December 1912) 

Felix King did come home for Christmas. Through it was a sad Christmas and a happy one. The sad news was that aunt Eliza had died and the good news was that Felicity was pregnant and Muriel Pettibone was also. Izzy didn't like the thought of having a brother who was just about nineteen years younger. The busy time of year Felix still was amazed how he found time to visit Izzy. The day he did Izzy and Cecily were talking and having a soda in the general store. He quickly and quietly walked to the open chair next to Izzy. At the time Izzy and Cecily were talking about the war on the other side of the world. 

"Is this seat taken?" asked a mysterious voice from behind Izzy. Izzy turned to say no when…"Felix King how long have you been back?" was what she said first; it was her first reaction.

"Don't we start with a proper hello?"

"I'll…uh…let you two talk alone." Cecily replied.

"Look who's talking, so how have you been?"

"Oh…nothings going on, I'm just kind of board."

"Oh really." She replied sounding amused.

"Yeah there's nothing to do in this town." He then leaned into kiss her when Velma Bugle walked in. "You-who, Felix King is that you?"

"Oh no." moaned Felix.

"Aren't you going to answer her?"

"Why?"

"She obliviously moaning for you."

"And you aren't." she glared at him and he again leaned down to kiss her when…"I knew it was you!"

"I'll see you later." Izzy replied and kiss him on the cheek as she quickly retreated to the cashier. "Bye." he replied, "Velma, don't your little school crushes wear off?"

"If Izzy Pettibone's doesn't why should mine?" he didn't want to answer he just put a smirk on and then looked annoyed. "It's a fact though, Izzy Pettibone is my ex-girlfriend and we didn't break-up because we wanted to it was because I joined the navy." He explained but she didn't seem to be amused, "So Ms. Bugle what would you like." Izzy watched them from the cashier as Velma took her hands and moved them down his muscles. *Does she think she doing with my man? Wait a sec Izzy, you and Felix broke up, but not because we wanted to, it was because of the navy! * She thought. "I want a date Felix King." Velma finally demanded.

"Sure, how about a double-date, me and Izzy and you and Elbert Werts."

"Arrgh!" she replied and stormed out of the store and all he could do was chuckle as he made his way to the counter and Izzy just ignored him as she finished a customer. "What?" he asked.

"Didn't you see the way …she…rubbed her hands down your arm."

"So? It's not like anything personal is it?"

"It's touch Felix."

"I like it though."

"But-" She replied as he leaned down and kissed her, cutting her off.

Felix left three days later; in fact it would be the last time in a while he would be home.

****

A Year and Four Months Later (April 1914)

Jeff McGlenn had just moved to Avonlea and had just got a job at the white sand hotel. He then decided he needed to eat something, then he made his way to the general store. She was standing by the cash register, when a handsome young man with light blond hair and a cute smile showing walked in. He quickly found what he was looking for and made his way to the cashier, when he saw her he was stunned. She quickly totaled up the price and his packages and he gave her the money.

"Is it that it?" she asked.

"Yes, well you're a pretty girl, I'm sure you must have a boy friend…"

She looked away uneasily, "I thought I did, but he's in the navy."

"Then but I was wondering are you free tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date Mr." she looked down on the receipt, "…. Mr. McGlenn?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Thank you and what's your name?"

"Izzy Pettibone."

Izzy had gone out with Jeff and fell deeply in love with him and he fell deeply in love with her also. But they and so many other couples of Avonlea and of all of Canada weren't ready for what happened next.

****

Two months later (August 4 1914)

Just two months after Jeffery McGlenn came to Avonlea and fell in love with the general store manager's daughter, Archduke Francis Ferdinand and his wife were assassinated. That same day, Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. Just days later, Germany declared war on Russia and France, and then invaded Belgium. Causing Great Britain to declared war on them. Then at that point we had the allied power and the central power battling against each other. When they had declared war, the men of Avonlea, once boys, were pulled into the war also. In fact it would be the First World War. 

****

1 day later (August 5 1914)

Jeff McGlenn and Izzy Pettibone now had a serious relationship. He was ready to ask her to marry him when the news rang in all of Avonlea that Great Britain had just declared war and Canada men were now going to fight. As soon as he heard this, he enlisted and the night before he left he had one thing to do. 

There was a lot of things Felix did that Jeff couldn't and one of those was cook, Izzy remember to note that when Felix got back to and ask him to cook a meal for her so she could tell him how remarkable he was at cooking. She had heard about the war now and Felix had sent a letter saying he had been placed on the _Voyager_, a intrepid class battleship, in fact he had been place in the armored weapons zone. He told her how dominant the British navy was and how happy he was and how he knew she was crying and his mother and his sisters were too probably. She was thinking about how war was like and was glad that her father was not going. Just then the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Izzy what's wrong, you're crying?" he asked with a worried face.

"Nothing, honestly it's just about my…best friend."

"Oh…he's a guy? But I just wanted to let you know…well can I come in?"

"Yes; sure." She led them to the parlor and they sat down on the couch.

"Izzy…I just wanted to let you know that I enlisted for the navy and I've been stationed on a battleship. I leave tomorrow morning."  
"Oh…Jeff… you can't go!"

"Izzy it's an honor to serve your country."

"I know, but-"

"But you don't want to lose anyone else."

"How'd you know?"

"I see it in your eyes. I see the deep love for him and…for me."

"Oh." He then got down on one knee, "Izzy Pettibone will you marry me?"

"I… don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Listen, Jeff, I'm flattered, but I need sometime to think… so I'll let you know in my letter."

****

Three days later (August 8)

British/ Canadian Naval Registration (for seamen recruits - 1915)

Lieutenant (not junior grade.) Felix King stood, not in line, but with his captain, thirty-year-old Justin Cruise, his captain's brown hair showed brightly in the sun. He was the man's top prospect in the entire ship. Felix had been detached from his native land and was now in Boston, but while some of the other men were on leave he was helping his Captain. He was thinking about the boys who still were in Canadian training and waiting for assignments and how lucky he was to have past the physical test with flying colors. When all of sudden his thoughts were erupted when Cruise ordered him to take the seamen recruits to the ship and get them set up; they left in the morning. 

****

1745 Hours

Jeff walked the on the deck of the _Voyager_ just thinking about Izzy when he bumped into Lieutenant King who was reading his latest letters from home; he had just finished his Mother and Father's and opened the second one which was from Izzy. He stared out into the sea just trying to gather his thoughts before he read it when he was bumped.

"Sorry…Sir I didn't see you."

"Make sure you do next time…seaman recruit…McGlenn."

"Yes Sir."

Jeff made a hastily escaped and Felix just chuckled as the wind blew making his shirt wave to the west. He still had on one of his famous smirks on his face, but it quickly dismantled when the second paragraph of Izzy's letter read, _"Felix, do you really love me?"_ He then stared out into the sky, the moon shining brightly, and at the same time Izzy Pettibone was wondering what to do. He smelled the letter; her scent, her perfume and he just thought how was he going to tell her that he was truly in love with her. He and Izzy had written about personal topics that were serious, but never this serious. 

****

Three Weeks Later (August 25)

Felix had written to her and said he did, but if she was asking him because of a sudden proposal he told her to do what her heart said not because he loved her. She considered and considered some more and decided to say yes. So she had written a letter to Jeff saying yes, now she was waiting him to reply. Felix on the other hand, she still knew she shouldn't tell him, it would just make him upset, because he had told her that he was really deeply, madly in love; with her. 

****

Six days later (august 31 1914)

1130 hrs 

"Man your battle stations!" the Captain, yelled with the British ship on the horizon in the Black Sea. Newly promoted Seaman Apprentice McGlenn was stationed in the 2nd position group, but because of Seaman James Riley taken ill of scurvy and also quit, he was suddenly move to first position group under Lieutenant King. The Germans used cannons and riffles while the British used the same weapons, but also hand grenades. 

After extensive training Lieutenant King knew his group was ready and he hoped that they survived. There were so many men with wives, fiancées, or girlfriends' not to mention him. Just think of those families when they found out their daddy had been killed or finding their lover was gone.

"Hold your targets men…hold…ready… aim…. FIRE!" he yelled and then his men quickly reloaded. He then got down on his knees and noticed his men slowly falling and then he saw three bullets that looked like they were going to go straight for McGlenn. His world froze. McGlenn he was so nice and funny and when he told Felix that he might be engaged if only he could speed up the mail. _"For the younger boys, go ahead and take bullets for them and then they'll know you care." _Cruise instructions went through his mind. The rage went through him as he jumped and pushed McGlenn out of the way and took two of the three bullets straight to his body. "_Izzy_" his mind moaned as he realized that McGlenn was safe and he wasn in damage, even danger.

"Sir!"

"Take over McGlenn; I'm going to be find." He replied weakly as the medic carried him away for a mediate surgery to take out the bullets before infection.

The attack ended and McGlenn …well he had know idea who had saved his life because of the people in surgery on the ship was classified information for Lieutenants or higher rank.

****

Six Hours after the Attack Started (0500 hrs.)

(Two hours from when Felix was hit and a half-hour from ended attack)

King Family Home

Sally Potts, the operator, went down the list of families to call from the Canadian Navy, which had acquired the list from the British; she had just finished the J's and was now on the K's when her thoughts stopped and she read. "_King, Felix A. – wounded in battle; might not make through surgery; might have some unfixable brain damage; permission for use of body parts/organs. Will be notified of death or survivable. Cable as soon as possible with family responses."_ She prepared herself for the toughness thing she could and would do this week. Felix had always been a pest to her, but without him around she knew her and many others would have a hard time because he had touched so many lives. 

Izzy prepared herself for impact when she saw Daniel run to give her a hug as she walked up the King family rode. When she entered she and Cecily were talking on the stairs when the phone rang and Janet King picked it up. They were talking about how her letter to Jeff had been lost when his ship was attacked.

"Yes Sally." Her eyes looked as if she was going to cry as she talked and Cecily got the impression it was about Felix, "I understand and I think we would be glad to. I know, goodbye."

"Mother?" Cecily questioned and looked at Izzy who was also full of concern.

"Alec."

"What is it Janet?" he asked as he came down stairs.

"That was the operator doing the morning rounds it seems Felix was shot and may not make it through surgery." She replied her voice cold filled with sorrow. Cecily picked up the phone and looked at Izzy and gave her a look that said help me, I need to call my sister, aunt Hetty and the White sands plus have a wire sent to England. Izzy walked over and put a hand on Cecily's shoulder and told the operator the people. 

****

After twenty-four Intense Hours (September 1, 1914)

King Family Home

The Pettibones, Simon Tremayne, Elbert Werts, Davy and Dora Keith, and the entire King Family sat in the parlor awaiting the phone call, which would tell them if Felix were dead or not. Cecily, Felicity, Izzy, Muriel, Hetty, Sara, who was staying there during the war, and Janet were all crying and remising on the past. Then Sally Potts' long-awaited phone call came and Janet answered it. "Yes… I see… Sally… I know… thank you." A smile played on the corner of her mouth as she talked. She then turned to her family. "He made it and is expected to return to duty tomorrow." Everyone was so happy and Felix's nephew, Alexander Felix Pike cried and he didn't even know what was going on.

****

One Week Later (September 8)

On the _Voyager_

Felix was up and working; he ordered his troops to clean the new riffles they had just received. Just then Michael Kingston walked over.

"Sir?" he questioned and Felix turned around, "These letters just came for you."

"Thanks." He replied taking a break and opened the letter from Izzy. His face went cold; the blood drained out of his face when all of a sudden Jeff McGlenn walked over; he was the last person he wanted to see.

"Sir I would just like to thank you for saving my life. Now, I'm engaged, Sir. Sir?"

"Huh? Oh, congratulations, McGlenn."

"Thank you Sir; for everything."

"No problem; it's my job."

"Is something wrong Sir?"

"No…well…yes, but it's just a personal matter. I'd appreciate it if you would leave."

"Sure."

He again re-reads her letter,_ Dear Felix, you gave me quite a scare when Sally Potts called the farm and told us you were injured. I guess it made me realized I loved you, in a sister-brother way through. I'm sorry, Felix, but I'm engaged. You said to do what my hearts said, he and I just had a different relationship then we did. Even though I think I might have had a more passionate relationship with you though, but it's only because we knew each other so well. I hope you're not mad at me. Well… _He couldn't take it he could read it anymore he knew she would have sooner or later; he knew he should have died; his life was over.

****

Two Days Later (September 10)

2400 Hrs

German U-boats were on their way to attack in the air the British navy battleships that were stationed in the Black Sea. They had already sunk many of the opposing allies' ships.

Now Lieutenant Commander since he was promoted that morning had the night watch, he had his black binoculars on the look out while his thoughts were toward Izzy. He kept all the letters in his night jacket pocket, which he had on this cold summer night, but something told him to put the letters in his pant pockets; so he did it. That's when he spotted the German U-boats coming up their port bow. "All hands report to battle stations!" he yelled through the intercom, summoning the seamen, "Enemy on Port Bow!" He quickly summoned his troops to gather their weapons and start firing at willing. 

Seaman Apprentice McGlenn gathered up the bullets and loaded them and then waited for the next command he fired and fired again. While he was loading through three bullet heads hit him head on; one brushed his cap, the other one through is back and the last one puncture his leg. The fighting continued for two hours and Felix saw many men fall and get hit. Finally great British ship was done. _Voyager_ went down at 0230 hours. Out of the two hundred and fifty men, aboard only fifty survived and Lieutenant Commander Felix Alexander King was one of those fifty who captured by the Germans and taken to a German prison camp; they would be listed as MIA's (missing in action) and POW's (Prisoners of War). Unfortunately, Seaman Apprentice Jeffery Fredrick McGlenn wasn't as lucky as Felix was, he drowned after trying to throw a grenade, but was hit by three bullets; he died at 0222 hours, he was thirty-one years old. 

****

0350 Hours

The British ship, _Levesque_, a survey boat and clean-up ship found the remains of _Voyager_ and nearly two hundred seamen dead; their bodies were burning on the burning ship with huge roaring flames, on floating burnt wood, or they had already sunk to the bottom. Bloody body parts were spread all over as Captain Gus Pike surveyed the area from a small lifeboat. He knew Felix was stationed on _Voyager_; his crews surrounded the ship trying to fight the burning flames, he hoped they did it soon so he could find out where is nineteen-year-old brother-in-law was.

****

0500 Hours

Gus was so glad that they hadn't found any proof that Felix was dead, but as he finished the telegrams that would go all over Canada, France, and Great Britain. Each boy's arms and legs had a marked number on them and around his neck he wore a dog tag that's how he could tell who it was. He also had a long list of seamen posted in his territory. 

"McGlenn, Jeffery Fredrick (BD: May 13, 1892)– We are very sorry to announce to you that Seaman Apprentice Jeffery Fredrick McGlenn is pronounced dead as of 0500 on June 14, 1915. Signed officially by Captain Gus Pike." He then continued the form, "Please notify Mr. and Mrs. Alan McGlenn (Parents) and Ms. Isolde Pettibone," he stopped and realized he was filling out Izzy's fiancé's death record, "(fiancée); both are located in Avonlea, Prince Edward Island, Canada. Then embark straight to Charlottetown and then Ottawa for record of death (1892-1915)." He moved down the list and when he got to Felix's name he took five minutes and prayed to God that Felix was safe and most of all still alive. "King, Felix Alexander (BD: September 30, 1894)- We are sorry to announce to you that Lieutenant Commander Felix Alexander King is as of 0500 on June 14, 1915 reported missing in action. Please notify Mr. and Mrs. Alec King (Parents), Ms. Cecily King (sister), Mr. Daniel King (brother), Mr. and Mrs. Gus Pike (sister), everyone lives in Avonlea, Prince Edward Island, Canada." He wrote and something or someone told him he should to the delivery himself to the wire office; He did.

****

7:00 PM

Avonlea

Janet and Alec King were sitting and talking with Felicity and Hetty a boy on bike rang the doorbell. Alec answered it and the slender young man read the telegram, "To Mr. and Mrs. Alec King, also Felicity, Sara, Hetty, and Cecily. We (I am) are sorry to announce to you that Lieutenant Commander Felix Alexander King is as of 0500 on June 14, 1915 reported missing in action. His assignment, _Voyager_, was sunken yesterday night at 2400 hours. We're very sorry. Signed officially, Captain Gus Pike. Don't worry Felicity we'll find him; no matter what."

"Thank you my boy."

"I'm very sorry, Sir."

"No you don't have to be, he's only missing not dead."

"Yes, Sir." At that moment Janet, Felicity, and Hetty all burst into tears.

The young man made his way to the Pettibone's house, he saw the two telegrams address to the same person, Izzy Pettibone. * At least only one of the men is dead, * he thought * Or at least the other man's not pronounced dead yet. * Izzy Pettibone had just finished her letter to Felix when the doorbell rang. She answered expecting Jeff or Elbert or Cecily.

"Is Izzy Pettibone here?"

"Why yes I'm Izzy."

"Is your father around."

"Yes…. Father!"

"What is it Izzy?"

"Sir, ma'am, I have a telegram for you. It reads; To Ms. Izzy Pettibone, we are sorry to announce to you that Lieutenant Commander Felix Alexander King is as of 0500 on June 14, 1915 reported missing in action. We are also very sorry to announce to you that Seaman Apprentice Jeffery Fredrick McGlenn is pronounced dead as of 0500 on June 14, 1915. On June 4, 1915 a lieutenant took a few bullets for Mr. McGlenn. If the lieutenant had not McGlenn would have never received your letter agreeing to marry him. The information on who saved him is classified. Their assignment, _Voyager_, was sunken yesterday night at 2400 hours. We're very sorry. Signed officially, Captain Gus Pike. Don't worry we'll find him." The young man turned away to leave when the former Military captain spoke up, "Boy, where is Felix King?"

"We don't really know Sir, but he and at least forty-nine other crew members are still missing. We think the Germans took them to their prison camp, but we're not sure. We cleaned up all the bodies already and well…if he isn't in the prison camp then his body was burned to bits. I'm sorry, Sir, ma'am." Izzy held tightly to her father's shirt crying so hard that if it weren't for the appearance at the door he might have took off his old shirt and gave it to her to use for a rag. "Father, I know Felix is a prisoner; he's not dead." Izzy moaned. Just then Muriel came to the door seeing Izzy cry and the young man at the door told her one thing Jeff or Felix or both we're dead or missing. She really didn't want to know what had happened; it would just be too painful.

****

Go on to part 2 of the prologue.


	2. Prologue Part 2

****

Two Weeks Later (September 24, 1914)

German Prison Camp, Berlin, East Germany

(Est. 350 miles from Tannenberg – Great Britain and Russian Territory)

The German soldier pushed him into the cell. His dark skin was now burnt black because of the huge explosion that had caused the ship to explode. He had blood dried blood everywhere.

"Well, well, Felix, Felix King, I never thought we'd meet again."

"Shannon? Shannon McNeil?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I dong here what do you think, Felix, boy; we're in a German prison camp. I never thought I'd see you here."

"Neither did I."

"You know Felix, you still have those letters from your girlfriend?"

"Probably not they were in my winter jacket pocket…wait a sec I put them in my pants. Yeah so what; she's not my girl friend she engaged to some guy."

"So she was never your girlfriend."

"She was my best friend."

"Oh."

"So do we just sit here all day?"

"We do."

"Great." After that comment he lapsed into unconsciousness. 

****

Two Months Later (November 24th 1914) 

Even through Shannon had recently fixed up his hair the best he could and fixed his long beard into a go-tee. The dirt or the blood could never be clean through. He was glad that the burnt skin had slowly fallen off, like a sun burn even through it hurt terribly. He thought as if it hadn't it had been long two months and he was glad when the belligerent had brought them some new company. He was just tired of the ants, and spiders. In the cold cell with one widow and a small lantern with no beds just bedding he looked around. He figured that by now Izzy had probably married that guy and now is away in Boston or traveling the world. But then what if the war wasn't over yet? What if people were still giving their lives for their country? The infantrymen still giving blood or the battleships still firing cannons. What was it like at home? Did he have a nephew or a niece? He or she would never get to see its uncle because he died in war. Was he going to die and Izzy would not know if he really meant what he wrote. All the time he was worrying about the other men he had forgot about himself. Had he really been that foolish? Was he going that crazy? Or was he just maturing; was he out growing his bratty self? 

Their new cellmate was an American, by the name of Jon Gauss. He had wood brown hair and eyes that match his skin perfectly. The boy was fifteen and didn't talk too much, but well…we really didn't need anyone to talk with. He was young compared to Shannon, twenty, and Jon eighteen. But Felix had just turn eighteen two months ago. The good thing was he had a map of the area, which was how we started to organize our escape plan. 

But unfortunately they didn't get to use it until after the Germans made them work, work until they dropped. 

****

One Week Later (October 1, 1914)

0100 Hours – German Prison camp

Shannon Joshua McNeil pushed the heavy cart of gunpowder from the processor as the German guard again hit him with the barrel of his gun on his bare back. Felix watched as he and his friend were being tortured and forced away from war to be slaves for these German belligerents. He quickly moves the guns from one place to another when he heard Shannon cruse. Felix didn't really like cursing he usually say a verse, a Psalm or a Proverb. He thought and the verse that came to mind was a different one then he expected. "There is no wisdom, no insight, no plan that can succeed the Lord. Proverbs 21:30 and Whatever you do, work at it with all your heart, as working for the Lord, not for men, Colossians 3:23." He repeated those verse everyday and every hour while he slaved away for the Germans. He didn't get it, he risks his life and he survives and then gets a kind of dear John letter, feels like there's nothing to live for and then his ship explodes and he still doesn't die. He didn't get it; he already had nothing coming to him with Izzy engaged. Why did he have to live?

Unfortunately Shannon wasn't as well brought up like Felix was. His parents both died in a fire when he was ten. After that he went to live with this nice family well…after three days they "returned" him to the foster agency and that's where he has been living for the past ten years of his life. With no one to love him or to love back. With no company, any real places to call home. With no money, no job. No true feelings. But deep inside he knew he had family, but he promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone know. Because they weren't family, they didn't act like it.

****

Avonlea

Izzy Pettibone didn't hide herself away from the crowd, she mostly looked after Daniel. She thought to herself, * if Felix hadn't left then Daniel would have been your brother-in-law and so would have Cecily been your sister. * She often told herself, "Face it Izzy Pettibone, you were in love with Felix." Now through it all it had been two months and the war was still going on, none of them were giving up that Felix was dead because they all wanted to believe he was alive; but especially Izzy, really needed him; especially now. He was one of the few people who truly understood her. His mother was drastically sadden, she couldn't think about the war without thinking of Felix. His father, heartbroken, only hoping his boy would return. Felicity, saddened, yes, but she hoped endlessly that Felix was still alive. Cecily, she had not a smite of pity for others, only of her family, briskly she brush off the papers from the war office when it was her turn to severe at the telegraph office, the names of missing in action, of the dead. She had no sympathy for them unless they had a little pity on her war-worn family. 

****

Two Months Later (December 1, 1914)

He fell face forward into the dirt as the belligerent hit him with the barrel of his gun. He thought it hurt so much it probably left a mark, a nasty one for sure. Felix knelt down as the sweat dripped off him during his one-minute break before he got back to move forty-five pounds of soil. It was hard work and now he was glad that tonight they were going to break free because they were so sick and tired of the Germans. He was still grieving for Jon who had had a heart attack just two days ago while working out on the bloody field. So many men were dying, so many people were risking their lives, so many lives loss, yet there was so much they were fighting for. Fighting for freedom, for power, not for judgement, but for the love of God and the country.

****

2200 Hours

The lights were out as he took the gun and made himself clear of the scout tower. Silently, he felt his heart beating heavier and heavier, louder and louder, only hoping no one could hear it beat. He then awaited the arrival of his buddy Shannon McNeil, who quickly and quietly followed. Once they made it to the barracks and quickly removed the other nights work. They had been up all night digging a hole that would fit them both and once they did they hid it with a potato sack bag covered with dirt to look like the ground. They then made there way under the barracks and started to run because that was when the Germans could catch them. They only had to run for twenty miles, before the Germans would not be able to see them any more as they ran, Felix heading the front Shannon in the back. Shannon was hit with two bullets.

"Shannon!" Felix cried seeing the blood flow our like a raging river.

"Go on, I can't continue!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go now King that's an order!" No. No. He couldn't leave Shannon.

So Felix took off tears flying down his face he had just lost another one of his best friends. He took the gun a fired at the German building, but the Germans had already given up on killing Felix King; again he was saved. 

****

Three Weeks Later (December 19, 1914)

Felix King made it to _Tannenberg_,Russian territory and then requested a transport to see his brother-in-law. He had to wait at least a week before the next transport. He didn't have money for a shirt or shoes or even a hair cut. Since he had made it this far there's no turning back he had to make it to the Black Sea; he had too. The belligerent had wiped him out of everything; including his own life. His life would never be the same.

****

5:30 PM

King Family Home

The now one-year-old Alexander Pike was walking and Felicity only wished that Gus could be there to witness. Just then the doorbell rang and admitted Izzy Pettibone and her one-year-old brother Kevin. Kevin and Alex ran off while Felicity got ready to go out and Izzy was going to watch them. Izzy made herself at home when Cecily came over down and explained she probably wanted company. Izzy nodded her head and looked around on the mantle were two pictures one of Gus in uniform and the other one of Felix. Then she told Cecily about her new boyfriend James Douglas Riley.

"Do you think you brother's still alive?" asked an impatient Izzy.

"You know after four and a half months people probably would get to the point and say that they probably died, but I know that somewhere deep inside Felix is still alive trying to escape the German camps; I know for a fact because I feel it. Sometime when I cry over him something tells me he's alive." Izzy nodded in agreement because they knew somewhere in the hearts of Europe Lt. Com. Felix King was still alive.

****

Five Days later (December 24)

Capt. Gus Pike's Quarters – 2359 Hrs

As he talked to his son on the phone he didn't notice his crew go in and out on Christmas Eve. Alex was disappointed that his dad wasn't coming home, but his father told him there was a surprise coming to him in the morning. But no one knew about the really big surprise that God was giving Felix back to his family. His son often asked why his mother cried during Christmas and it was just too hard for Gus to explain to the kid.

He stepped off the boat and into the pier he looked around the small town, which at the time was being used by the navy as an outpost. Gus was stationed somewhere here he recalled. His feet burned on the asphalt if only he could had afforded some shoes. He walked around and then he noticed on of the signs, but he couldn't really read them in the dark, but he noticed the name, "_Capt. Gus Pike_". Felix slowly opened the door and saw that the lights were on.

"Hickery, is that ya?"

"No, Gus, it's me; Felix." Gus turned around and inspected the sight before him; he got up and circled the boy. "Felix, is…is…that really you?"

"Merry Christmas, Gus." Gus leaped at the boy and gave the man a hug.

"Didn't recognize you with the go-tee, and the over grown hair."

"Yeah, well here I am."

"I think I better cross you off the MIAs."

"Thanks, Gus, oh…um… Shannon McNeil, he died when we were trying to escape."

"I'm, sorry Felix, but now we're going to have to wire Avonlea."

"Gus let me call them tomorrow morning; you know Christmas gift."

"Sure Lad; now let's go make you decent." They both led out a chuckle as they excited the building.

Felix looked at the entire list of the men who had died _Voyager_, he felt so sad that these men had died. He saw Jeff's name was he froze; the man was engaged. He couldn't believe he saved the man and then he died nine days later, but wait he had receive the letter saying the engagement the day he was in surgery. But he still thought it was a waste of gut. At that time Felix didn't realized that he had saved the man's life and made him the happiest man alive. But little did he know then that he saved a man, his best friend was truly in love with.

****

Christmas (December 25, 1914)

8:00 AM King Family Home

She fixed breakfast for her children. Her eldest sat in the chair with her Grandson waiting for her husband to call to wish everyone a merry Christmas, but she figured he wouldn't get through because her youngest daughter was talking with her close friend. Who was having a tough time because of her fiancé had died only five and a half months ago. Her eldest son was somewhere in the heart of Europe and her son-in-law was searching for him. She knew he had to be determined to rescuing his brother-in-law. She just hoped he had succeeded; or at least he was close to finding him. She and many other family friends and relatives wanted to know he was all right. Hearing his name made her cringed and become scared; it was hard for her this Christmas, she figured she'd do better knowing he was sailing on a ship then dead or in prison. 

Cecily listen to Izzy cry on the phone when Sally Potts cut in and asked her to except a long distance phone call from Gus Pike. She told Izzy she'd call her back and gave the phone to Felicity who excepted the call.

"Hello, Merry Christmas."

"Same to you Gus, but our surprise hasn't came yet."

"That one's kind of delayed, but I have another one."

"Where is I?."

"Right here Felicity." Felix's voice came into the receiver.

"Felix King is that really you!" she yelled into the receiver and the whole King house froze. "Believe it or not it!"

"Felix!" his mother voice came other, "Are you safe and –"

"Don't worry mother I'm find."

"Where were you?" asked Cecily.

"How'd you escape, son?" Alec asked.

"Fe-lix." cried Alex and all Felix could help, but chuckle.

"I'll tell you a friend of mine and I we escaped the German Prison camp about six weeks ago. I had to run to _Tannenberg_ then catch a transport to the Black Sea. But that friend was gun down by the Germans."

"You're brave Felix." announced Daniel.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to come home?" asked his mother.

"Probably not, mother, we're still at war and why would they send one man home across the world just to go home when they could use him?"

"You're right, but your going to call Izzy right?"

"Sure, I guess."

"We'll write you okay?"

"Yes, please." He sighed, to his displease of calling the woman he had once courted. His childhood sweetheart-his past beau.

****

8:30 AM the Pettibone Home

After working enough courage he told Sally Potts the Pettibone home and while they were waiting they talked a little and finally someone picked up the phone, but it wasn't a voice that he expected.

"Pettibone's."

"Yes, can I talk to Izzy Pettibone."

"Who's this?"

"Felix King." She froze at the name; "I'll...I'll get her…. Izzy; phone!" she came in a Muriel gave the phone to her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Iz. Merry Christmas."

"Felix?"

"Yeah, Iz, its me." His tone was dull and the way she sounded it wasn't any different.

"Are you in Avonlea?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Iz?"

"You scared me half to death pretending you were missing!"

"Izzy I was; I escaped … six weeks ago with my buddy who was gun down during the escape. You have to believe me! Why would I pretend to be in prison for seven months and three weeks? Why would I lie to you; I love you!"

"Goodbye Felix."

"What I'd do; don't you believe me? Ask Cecily if you want. I'm your best friend. Come on!"

"Merry Christmas."

"Same to you; I miss you." She hung up * That's been it huh? * He asked. * Your relationship is over. * "Bloody War!" he spat. He had never imagined so much to change, yet so much to stay the same. Izzy must have just been having a bad day, rather that or she had never really known what war really was.

****

Two Months Later (February 14, 1915)

Felix King was assigned to another battleship, the _Rapturous_; even through ever since his phone call with Izzy he hadn't had much joy. He felt as if she had ripped his heart in two. Again. She had done it before, but more and more she had begun to repair it, yet only to break it again. He took the letters from her he had had in his pocket and looked at the moving ocean. He opened it up and inside he felt her touch his heart, his soul, his mind, but most of all re-reading the letters helped him gather himself up; or at least gather what was left of Felix King. His career though was good now; he had just been promoted for all his bravery. Now Commander Felix King was on his way with the Captain to help negotiate with the Americans. The British needed help. They needed help. People were dying and they were running out of recruits. They needed help; and soon.

****

A Year and a Half Later (August 1917)

2400

He dove as the bomb went off and then he could feel a burning sensation on his back he knew it had to be burnt, but he didn't have time to check he ran hard and fast as the German chased after him. He looked around he could see the Americans waving for the young Commander. He looked behind him and saw the German with the knife. * _Why did they have to send me for this undercover job? * _ He thought. He saw the German really close on the trail he slipped again and this time he felt the pain run up and down his back; now he knew that he had stabbed him. He slowed down trying not to let him gain any ground; he felt the pain now as he jumped for the ship as it pulled away from the harbor. He caught hold of the side and he could feel his body give out on his legs and his feet now dragged in the ocean his greeted his teeth as he held on for dear life. As the doughboys lifted him on the boat and he knew they were examining his back. One of them said something, but he couldn't hear. He could feel the blood goosing out right before he again lapsed in unconsciousness, on the first American boat in France.

****

0300 Hours

American Hospital

The doctors worked feverishly to repair the torn ligaments, cartilage, bone or tissue. The medicine for the pain eased him a little when he got out of surgery, but he couldn't recall what had really happen. He just rested his head against his pillow and stared at the ceiling, he didn't know if he was ever going to get back in the sea. Because the doctors explained that his injuries were repairable this time but if it would happen a third time they didn't know what could be punctured or torn. He looked around and waited for the British officer who was supposes to tell him his next assignment. Just then a nurse walked over to check on him. He was amazed at her beautiful features. Her dark hair and deep brown eyes amazed everyone; he tried not to stare as she made her way to him. 

As she made her way Christine saw the handsome young navy seaman on the bed. He looked quite find without his shirt on and all those bandages wrapped around his back. His eyes and his hair amazed her. When she reached the bed she took a quick look at the tag.

"How's it going …Mr. King?"

"Please call me, Felix."

"Okay, so?"

"My shoulders are stiff."

"Here then let me massage them." He turned over and she started it rub his shoulders.

"Oh that feels so good…what's you name?"

"Christine. Christine Baurns."

"American?"

"Yeah." He sighed heavily, to please Aunt Hetty and for the sacred honor of his name, Felix could not disgrace his Canadian blood, besides he had yearned for one person in the past years. He had vowed to save himself for her, this woman in front of him was only the perfect illusion of her, of Izzy.

****

One Month Later (September 16, 1917)

His stress was building in September as he again lay there was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get out of bed it was against the rules of the American hospital; the best thing though was Christine. Oh Christine, he usually graveled at her name. But today he couldn't; Izzy was probably married to some vet or rich Canadian; he couldn't get her out of his mind for some reason, he just couldn't. He couldn't marry Christine; she was American. That's when she came over.

"I don't get this!"

"Get what?"

"I'm still sitting here while other men are still giving their lives out there in Europe." 

"Well, your last assignment left yesterday and I have some bad news."

"What?"

"It was destroyed; all hands were lost," she sighed, changing the subject, "You could go home to Avonlea."

"I'll miss you though."

"So well I but-" he cut her short with a kiss.

"Go."

"I can't. A commander has to finish his job."

"You're very stubborn Felix King." He smiled and kissed her again.

****

Two Months Later (November 16, 1917)

He re-read Christine's letter, she told him about all the things happening in her life. He was still sad that he had had that affair. It had caused him heartbreak; he had a lot of heartbreaks. His assignment, the _Exstutior_, it was an ocean liner, the navy had explained to him they didn't want him in a battle scene any more, he was too precious. He then read Cecily's letter and then the others; he missed his letters from Izzy. He couldn't believe she had thought he faked the whole thing. His life was a total bore. Nothing exciting ever happen, he only goes close to death. He found this year of war to be a sullen mind killer. Often he sat pensive, yet his dim mood was overshadowed by the war cries from distant battles, the screams of his buddies, the resentful giggle of Izzy Pettibone. Again and again, voices came back all at once,_ come back, Felix_. _Now son, you sure this is what you want to do, then I'll sign it, don't tell you mother just yet_. _So that's what's on your mind…the navy_. _What about our future? Didn't we have a future together? I love you, Felix_. 

****

End of WW1 (One Bloody year later)

November 11, 1918

(None of the historical values in these parts are actually true- I had no inside source to how the negotiations had really gone.)

He stood in the briefing room surrounded by the French, German, Russians, Americans and many more nation leaders. He held on to his gun fasten safely on his belt as the Germans talked. Ever since the Austrian-Hungarian sign the armistice they hadn't lost as many men as before. The Allies pulled out a paper and a pen; he then knew it was a treaty; it was the armistice. The war would be over soon! They talked some more and Felix though was a bit more relaxed. But still he had a dense feeling, his mind peeved, the feelings of anxiety to be home was getting to him. So much he was waiting for yet so much had happened. The war had brought so much to gain, power and maturity, yet it had had so much too loose.

****

January 18, 1919

(None of the historical values in these parts are actually true- I had no inside source to how the negotiations had really gone.)

He stood in Paris and awaited his next orders as the French, Germans, British and Russians yelled all the while he had his hand on his gun ready for an attack. His heart was jumping and beating very harshly as the meeting went on. He thought about how in August he would be home and chasing Daniel around the house, arguing with Cecily and Felicity. He thought how Gus is home with his nephew. His mother finishing up the plans for Gus' welcome home party, how Izzy was probably in Boston with her husband and Elbert the assistant manager. When the yelling stopped and they seemed to have settled the agreement he was please because he wanted to leave.

"Commander King, take these gentlemen to their car." order General Salakey.

"Yes Sir; follow me gentlemen."

"You're Canadian?"

"Yes Sir."

"Too many young Canadians serving in this War. You're twenty-one aren't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"My…adopted, son was serving in the navy maybe you know him, Shannon…McNeil." Felix stopped walking and turned to the general.

"Yes Sir, I served in prison with him; where he died."

"I know, Commander King."

"He died when we were escaping."

"Here, Son, the German general gave these to me; I think you should have them."

"Sir? I thought Shannon didn't have any family."

"We weren't really close."

"Yes Sir; thank you Sir." He took Shannon's dog tags and continued escorting the Americans to their car. Shannon had lied to him, Shannon, of all people! He had never let the thought cross his mind, Shannon; well taken-care of Shannon had lied about his family. Suppose it was hard to live up to the expectations of a foster general father, always wanting you to be a certain way, to live a certain life. But he'd always keep the dog tags, always; he'd always remember Shannon, the man who risked his life for his freedom. A man so noteworthy of praise, he'd never forget. Shannon, he'd always be Felix's hero, his best friend, his brother, and even a martyr, cause Shannon died for freedom. Something many times he had felt like doing.

****

June 28, 1919

(None of the historical values in these parts are actually true- I had no inside source to how the negotiations had really gone.)

He stood outside as the Germans signed the agreement that would end this terrible war. He was to announce it to all the ships, soldiers and citizens across the English world on worldwide radio. The excitement was building up in him; he could wait for it to be over. Seven long miserable years of bloody war, sailing and agreements he was so glad to be among the survivors. Except he could help, by think about Shannon and Jeff. The Allies lost at least 5 million men; 3 million were French and Russian. The central power had lost at least 3.5 million; 3 million were German and Austro-Hungarian. Then some 21 million combats were wounded. It was some terrible years, except Commander Felix King didn't know that the worst was yet to come. 

****

Present…

Go on to Part 1.


	3. Part 1

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

****

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

August 1919, Avonlea

Part 1

A young man walked off the train, down on Prince Edward Island, Canada in August of 1919. His dark wavy brown hair and his dark wood brown eyes shown brightly in the warm sun of the tiny island. The young naval officer was just a mere age of sixteen when he left now though all the thoughts of how the last five years of war were memories he'd rather forget. The twenty-one-year-old could recall many days when he was near death. He could clearly remember the blood and the panic of his fellow crewmembers and friends most of all. The surgery was terrible sometimes when they cut him open to remove the bullets or when they sewed him up after fixing his' knife wounds when he had been stab or even how it hurt when the burns burned his skin. Or even the time he had been listed as an "missing in action" or was a "prisoner of war"; how did he hate the German prison camp; they must have been the closet thing to what hell was going to be like unless he had been born again. He had many scars inside and out, mentally and physically. The worst thing was escaping without Shannon. Or surviving instead of Jeff. Everyday he thanked God that he was still alive, alive and still had his sight, his sent, his heart. He was so glad he hadn't had any major injuries happen to him like it happened to Gus Pike, his brother-in-law. It sounded strange for him to say, "Oh, yeah, Gus Pike, he's swell, he's my brother-in-law." He couldn't believe how many people knew Gus from serving with him or commanding him. But he also couldn't believe that all those injuries made him have the rank of Commander wait till Gus heard about that. . But because of his high rank he had to stay for negotiates with the British, they kept him with them for a whole year. Then there was the award ceremony; he received the Purple Heart and many other awards. War, though was so terrible dangerous. World War, it was so hard to think that he had lived through a war; it was terrible hard because thinking back to his buddies who died for France, Canada, Russia and Great Britain. Especially all the gore he had experienced. * Come on Felix King, * he thought, * you just finished serving in the dominant British navy, the best navy, clear your thoughts of war now, you're home, home to stay at least unless the Canadian navy asks you back. *

*******

He searched the crowd for his family or a friend to pick him up and about half way down the train station his eyes fell upon Izzy Pettibone and James Riley. Just as he glanced their way, Izzy Pettibone lean forward as James Riley planted a long passionate kiss, "Izzy?" Felix's eye where glowing big as he thought out loud to himself, "and James Riley?" Betrayal came to his mind that exact minute, but he ignored his inner thoughts. As it seemed the world around him, all but them seemed to freeze.

*******

Riley was known in the navy as a total womanizer though. Riley was thirty, ten years older then Isdole Pettibone. He had brownish black hair with sky blue eyes, he looked romantic on the outside, but he was totally different on the inside. The only problem was, no one, even Izzy didn't know, only his crewmembers knew that deep dark inside. That brat was quite jealous of how fast Felix rose through the ranks. Seaman James Douglas Riley quit the British Navy, in Felix's second year, but before the he had been booted from the Canadian and American Armies * I'm sure Mr. Pettibone wouldn't want to hear about James bad experiences in armed forces. * thought Felix. Before then in U.S. Marines, he was discarded for a hangover on an alcoholic beverage. What a lousy doughboy, he doesn't have a good quality either! Felix could recall what he and others had talked about after he left. He thought; he also remembered the words Riley said to him before he left, "I'm not under you anymore so let's just say there's going to be some surprises in your life, but when war is over I'm going to make you life miserable!" Then after he spat those words, he spit on the ground right next to his polished boots, Felix could only recall it, living it as he remembered it. In his own opinion that the rich greedy American lawyer should have stayed on his own turf; he never should have came to his' town or his' ship, not to mention his' girl. He even thought he probably would have gone to the French or Italian armies and navies. No matter how hard James tried Felix was younger, more flexible, stronger and not to mention handsomer, he just couldn't do anything better then Commander Felix Alexander King could do. But now James had taken Izzy and she was endanger of being hurt by this abusive slug and all Felix could do was watch.

*******

Izzy Pettibone was Felix's first and only _real_ romance interest. The two best friends went their separate ways after Felicity and Gus' wedding. Izzy went to Boston to help her poor old aunt with all her debts and Felix went to the navy shipyard to receive his first assignments. Her medium cardboard color brown hair and chocolate brown eyes showed it's beauty in the warm bright August summer sun. Isolde had become a teacher; she followed her in father and brother's footsteps. She teaches math in Carmondy's schoolhouse that contains about twenty rooms, with each grade having it's own rotation. She and Felix had been corresponding with each other until she met James about two years ago. He had persuaded her to forget about her old boyfriend and spend time with him. Sometimes she thought she'd regret it, but she didn't because she was having so much fun with James. When she met him all thoughts of the young Felix King had disappeared. Her parents, well her father and his' wife Muriel, never like James; he was to…to uptight; he had no real sense of dignity. Ever since she introduced him to them and they had their opinions about him, she didn't even bother telling them about his career, about how many times he had been booted or had he quit. By the third year, she thought Felix had probably met someone else and is engaged or is dating some beautiful girl. But seven years after that had gone by so fast, the war had started and then suddenly ended when the Germans and Austrians surrendered. 

*******

Now, James had to go visit his office, again, now that the war had ended, he had to re-continue his work, he had to make money, even though he didn't need any. But before he left he had to ask her something. He had fallen in love with her. She was amazing and extraordinary. How could someone ever let her go?

"Izzy can I ask you something?"

"Sure, J, but where in the middle of the train station and you're about to board the train!"

"Will you marry me?" he yelled over the commotion, the station seemed to get a little quieter.

"James Riley, we're in a train station, I don't know what to say!"

"If you love me you'll say yes!" he screamed.

"I…" thoughts of past came to her, she paused, "I'll… need some time." 

"Fine, my love, I'll be back in three weeks."

"I know. Love you."

"All aboard!" he kissed her again and boarded the train.

*******

Felix wished they were closer so he could at least read their lips or hear them, but in a busy station like this there was no such luck.

"Felix King is that you!" a very familiar voice exclaimed and Felix turned around.

"Elbert Werts, long time no see!" he replied shaking his hand.

"Yep. Let's get you home or your mother's going to be mad."

"My mother? Where is she? Or the rest of my family?"

"They didn't want to make an appearance at the train depot since there's already a lot of commotion. So here I am sent to pick you up." Felix smiled though he still had the doubt of his past relationship in the back of his mind, even through the long ride home. The Past was about to collide with the future, and the present would be left behind.

*******

Go on to part 2.


	4. Part 2

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

August 1919, Avonlea

Part 2

He walked up the rode while Elbert was put the car away. He slowly opened the door and heard a few voices and then all of sudden he was surrounded by friends and family shaking hands and giving and receiving hugs. He was smiling and so was everyone else. He met his nephew Alex and then they all gathered around the table and shared stories of the past and the present. Daniel was so hyped he told Felix what had happened in the past five years. The little brown hair boy admired his older brother a lot more since the war. Cecily then pulled him aside outside he looked at her as to say I was having fun there. He looked at her and knew she was caring bad news, though he think she would be the last one to tell him. She usually kept her business out of his.

"You weren't talking to Izzy since that Christmas, huh?" 

"Yeah; we weren't talking." He shrugged so much time had passed since then.

"Izzy fiancé was Jeff McGlenn." Felix froze his heart beating loudly, if he had known than that he had saved a man his best friend was truly in love with he wouldn't have though of himself as a failure, "The guy I saved?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I figured I'd leave it for you. By the way she has a new boy friend-"

"James…James Riley."

"How'd you?"

"I saw them at the station."

"Talk to her Felix."

"Why?"

"You need too; it'll help both of you move on."

********

His walk was as quiet as a cat even in the wood floor. The boots did hardly any noise like they were suppose to. His fine black suit was ironed and pressed. His hair combed and cut. She didn't even hear the door open she was too into the papers she had to grade before school started. She dropped the pencil and then realized someone was in the room, but she didn't exactly know who it was. She knew the war was over and that Felix might come home unless he fell in love with some foreign girl and married her. She knew Felix had an eye for the foreign girls and the pretty no character ones. 

"Izzy." He whispered; she looked up at the sound of her name.

"Felix." He could feel the anger in her voice.

"Iz…since you really don't want to talk to me then I probably should just go ahead and say it."

"Fine."

"You're making this so hard," he took a deep breath, "Izzy Pettibone, you are a great person, you're remarkably smart, you have a great job and not to mention a die for personality. I don't know whatever I did to hurt you or cause you pain, but I'm sorry; I just hope someday you'll find the faith to forgive me. Because I still and will always care for you and I hope someday you will began to care about me too."

"I'll think about it-" she had agony in her voice, the pain he didn't know how he had cause it was showing deeply, "Izzy, just give me a second chance."

" I've given you more chances then I can remember; but I did give you a second chance; seven years ago!"

"I have to go to work."

"I'm surprise you have a job!"

"Is that a insult or a compliment?"

"Both."

"Goodbye."

"Same to you!" he stormed out and slammed the door. Izzy looked up, surprised * _Had Felix King changed?_ * 

********

That night Izzy went to seek advice from his sister Cecily. "Cecily, do you think I should reconsider Felix?" an impatient Izzy asked.

"As a friend, friendship with him? Yes, because Sara wrote me and said many soldiers that have experienced the kind of things Felix went through and aren't physically hurt turn out to be mentally. He's going to need you; he's going to need everyone. But the relationship that you two had; I don't really know. It's up to you and him for that, especially if the love you had for him is still there."

********

He had just finished tasting Pierre's newest creation when Velma Bugle walked into see him; he couldn't believe that a week ago he had returned to the island. "Velma Bugle…what a pleasant surprise." He scoffed and then showed a fake smile. 

"Yes, it is isn't, Mr. King, I'm looking for Elbert, is he around?"

"Yeah, he's in the back of the kitchen."

"Thank you." She turned away, "Thank you God!" he muttered in the praise that she had lost her crush on him. Just then he saw Elbert come running out of the back kitchen. "You are so lucky, Felix!" he replied in a rush and all Felix King could do was chuckle. He looked around and noticed Gus Pike standing nearby. "What can I do for you Gus?"

"Just checking on you, Felix or Mr. Assistant manager?"

"Gus, you don't have to rub it in."

"Looks like you have a visitor." Gus nodded towards the door as Izzy walked in. Felix turned around and quickly shadowed when he saw who it was. "Gus, I don't know what to say-"

"Felix King, just say what your heart says; let your heart do the talking."

"Thanks Gus; I'm going to need all the advice I can get." Just then a red Elbert walked up to Felix. "What happened with Velma Bugle?"

"Don't ask!" exclaimed Elbert, "Sir, Ms. Pettibone is here to see you."

"Take over for me." He made his way over to where Izzy was impatiently waiting and she seemed to recognize his footsteps.  
"I didn't think you were going to show." She said quietly.

"Would you like to go to Mr. Treymane's office; he's not here at the moment, he and aunt Hetty left this morning for a trip to Halifax on business or personal matters." He couldn't help, but chuckle when he said the last part. All of Avonlea knew that Hetty King's and Simon Treymane's romantic flame was rekindling.

"I'd love too, if it's any quieter then this place."

"Then follow me this way." He smiled as she followed behind him.

********

The seventeen-year-old blond boy ran through the kitchen and knocked into Elbert who had a handful of dishes that all fell in a loud crash. Davy Keith didn't like the way things were going for him at the hotel. He quickly bent down next to Elbert who seem furious.

"Listen, Keith, this is going on your paycheck…again! Now let's go see Mr. King about how you should spend the rest of the day."

"But-"

"Yes he's with Izzy, but this can't wait."

********

They entered the office and Felix politely offered Izzy a chair. They sat in silence; both trying to gather their thoughts when Felix started to speak but was interrupted.

"Felix, the klutz did it again!" Elbert exclaimed it, as he opened the door, Felix looked at Davy.

"Davy that's the third time in two days!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but Wiley was teasing me and I burst out of the kitchen."

"No more excuses Davy Keith or you'll be looking for another job."

"Yes Sir." Then they exited and left Felix with Izzy. Izzy was seating in Mr. Treymane's chair, Felix leaning against the desk looking over through the window, his hand on his chin, thinking silently. While he legs were in front of her and her head up top of her shoulders, not slouching or leaning in one direction. "Listen, Felix, I really didn't give you a chance last time I guess I should have." He turned his head curiously.

"Yeah, I've been through a lot of horrid things. Listen…how am I suppose to say this…Jeffery McGlenn?"

"Yes, what about him, he's my dead fiancé?"

"You know that Lieutenant who took the bullets for him?"

"Yes?" she looked confused, how did Felix know of about it.

"That was me; I was the one who took the two bullets, Iz." 

"You; that's why you were injured. Felix I don't what I would have done if you had been killed then." Felix nodded and she got up and threw her arms around him and embraced him like a little sister not a lover. "I don't know what," She repeated, "Oh, Felix I've been thinking," she replied as the pulled away from the embrace, "that maybe we should start as friends first; not-"

"I understand, Izzy, you're serious with James Riley."

********

Move on to Part 3. 


	5. Part 3

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

August 1919, Avonlea

Part 3

That night Janet, Alec, Daniel, went to Halifax for a couple of days. So Izzy stayed overnight with Cecily, Felix, and Elbert. Felicity and Gus would check up on them sometime in the night. The doorbell rang and he quickly went to welcome the person. She shrugged her shoulders in hello and went inside to meet his sister, while he went back to preparing dinner. He then rung the bell and Felix again answered it and let Elbert Werts in. The two boys then made their way to the kitchen to finish dinner. Then when dinner was finished and they all sat at the table Felix saw Elbert had his eye on one of the girls, Cecily.

"Elbert." Felix said quietly in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Cecily?" 

"Well…yeah."

"Thanks." He replied and started to walk out to the parlor.

"Uh…you're not going to tell her; are you?"

"No."

"Thanks." He replied and rushed ahead of him to sit next to the girls, "My gosh; love is certainly in the air." Felix exclaimed as the doorbell rang and he went to answer it, "Sarah Stanley, what a surprise!" he beamed, "Cecily, come down and see who's here!"

"Well, Mr. King…how you've been?" just as she asked Izzy, Elbert, and Cecily came down stair. 

"I've been better," he replied looking at Izzy. * _Great, she's still with Riley._ * Sarah thought.

"Hello you all."

"Hi Sara." exclaimed Cecily.

"Why don't we all go in the parlor?" asked an impatient Elbert.

"I'll be in there a second, but let me talk to Felix. Oh Elbert will you take my bags up stairs." He nodded in reply as they all exited.

"Felix, may I have a word with you?" He already knew where she was getting too, the war, his thoughts, his life, Izzy, she knew him too much. She read through his eyes the moment he opened the door for her. In the kitchen they talk, as silent as possible and as quiet as can be, "How are you really, Felix?"

"Okay, I guess, it's was pretty hard going to sleep here." 

"I know you probably have been experiencing nightmares." She replied putting a hand on his.

"Yeah, I'll get through it though; I always do." 

"What about everything else-how are you dealing with that?"

"Well…Izzy and I have agreed to just be friends and Elbert and I have decided to leave the war behind us."

********

He sank into his bed again and focused on the ceiling; Elbert had already fell asleep, except he didn't know if he wanted to. The nightmares were getting worst and worst; he didn't know if he could live with the memories. All the memories of Shannon and of Jeff dying; it was just so hard. After many boring hours he finally fell asleep, but woke with a sudden startled and he shot up in the middle of the night, it woke up Elbert. "Felix!" exclaimed Elbert whose strong grip gripped his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"It was nothing…just a dream."

"Another nightmare." replied Elbert.

"I guess so."

"About war."

"No, it was about the prison, the gun shots, the stabs…everything that I experienced; of course it was about war."

"Just lay back, rest your head and think happy thoughts."

"I'll try father; I will." He joked.

********

He again woke up with a sudden startled, but he noticed a figure already watching him. The figure's slim shape and built he could easily tell who it was. "Izzy." He whispered and the figure's head turned to look at him. "Felix… are you okay?"

"Been better."

"You had another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"German prison camp; we had to carry forty-five pounds of soil for five hours, before eating mush. Shannon McNeil my inmate and close friend during training was in there with me. We escaped, but the belligerents gunned him down. That whole experience was in my dream." His best friend looked at him and put her arm on his shoulder and whispered to him. "I'm …we're here for you now go back asleep." She replied and kissed his cheek. He didn't know what she was doing at his bedside, but he didn't want to know. Her presence calmed his stirring soul like a mothers touch calmed a child. * _This Felix King has certainly changed._ * Her head repeated as she exited the room.

********

This time he didn't have a startle when he woke, it was morning and he had actually had a dream. He noticed no one watching him as he got up and looked out the window. The sun was shining bright and clear as he walked over to the dresser and put his everyday clothes and then headed down stairs to his surprise through Cecily was trying to make breakfast with Elbert hovering over her and Sara and Izzy talking at the table.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I could have cooked breakfast?" Felix asked as they sat down to eat.

"Oh Felix you haven't even tried my food- porridge, yet." Cecily cried. Once everyone had at least two minutes of sour faces he went up and asked, "Eggs or toast?"

"Eggs." They replied in unison.

********

Once he had placed the food on the table someone had to start a conversation and Elbert had to ask something, it had kept him on edge all night, "So Cecily, have your first kiss yet?" he asked than Felix smashed his foot, "Ow!"

"Well…no." 

"Any crushes?" asked Sara, while Felix and Izzy exchanged glances, "Well…there was one guy."

"Who was it?" asked Elbert.

"Wiley Lester." Just then Felix spit out his drink; Izzy, Elbert and Sara just glanced at each other, "Felix?"

"Nothing… so do you like anyone else?"

"I wouldn't tell in a million years!" she screamed, "Ow!" he cried, "Izzy!"

"Serves you right, Felix King." She scolded.

"And I thought you were on my side." He cringed.

"So Felix did you fall in love with any foreign girls?" Elbert asked and he got one of his own feet squashed by Sara, "In fact I did." Felix answered with a slight sound of gloating through a scoff, "Hmm…let's hear about it."

"Why would you care about my love affairs, Izzy."

"Come on Felix." Sara agreed.

"Oh not you too…do you want me to bring up Booth Elliott."

"Who's Booth-" Cecily began, but then she was interrupted, "No, now just tell." Elbert exclaimed, "Okay…it was this American nurse when I was in the hospital-"

"Why were you in the hospital?" Cecily questioned.

"I'd gotten stabbed on a secret mission. Well-what?" he exclaimed at Izzy's face, "Oh…yes it was after I heard that you were supposedly engaged; she must have been… 6"0 and great lips."

"Oh that's nice, Felix, but what about Booth Elliot?" Cecily asked.

"Now look Felix King…I don't recall you sharing about your first kisses. You too Izzy!" Sara explained. First Felix looked at Izzy and Izzy looked back, "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Oh yeah." exclaimed Elbert not knowing that Felix had had a first kiss, "You don't have one, huh? After that conspiracy Donny Lester spread. " Felix ignored him until he heard Donny's name, "Ops!"

"Donny Lester?" demanded Izzy.

"Everyone knows that he and Hannah Huble had-uh, oh."

"Uh, oh is right Elbert tell us!" Felix demanded.

"Please Elbert!" commanded a concerned Izzy.

"Can we talk about Booth Elliot?" asked Cecily.

"No." They replied in unison, "Okay…Donny Lester told Hannah Huble that Felix kissed you because Felix wouldn't tell us anything about your trip to Pine Bend. Felix honestly said that a real gentleman doesn't tell things about his conquest or falls. Plus Hannah hated you because you had an eye for Felix. Then once she had gotten together with Donny she forgot about Felix, but the only reason why she had got with Donny is because they had made your lives miserable, then he dumped her at the fair. " Izzy then turned to say something to Felix but Sara knew it might go into another fight, "Well …then Booth Elliot was a great dancer."

"Better then Felix?" Cecily asked and Felix looked at Izzy again who shrugged her shoulders and then Felix cleared his throat. Just then a boy burst in the house, "Felix…Felix!"

"Slow down Davy Keith."

"Mr. Treymane had a stroke."

"I gotta get down there." He stood up and nearly tripped over Izzy who put her hand on his shoulder. He let it slipped off his back; "I need to go and change." 

"I'll go get the car." Elbert interjected.

"I'll come with you."

When she had left the room Sara and Cecily exclaimed looks, "She must still like Felix." Cecily declared. 

"Oh yeah." Sara agreed, "You can really tell."

Just then someone opened the door; "Aren't you people coming!" exclaimed Davy.

"Were coming, don't worry!" exclaimed Cecily.

********

When they got to the White Sands hotel, he saw Mr. Treymane on the ground and Dr. Snow and Aunt Hetty hovering over the motionless body. Tears could be seen in Hetty's face as she looked at the motionless body whose life was dangling on the line. The assistant manager knew that his employer was in a comma, he looked at the comrades along him and then at his friends, for once in his life, he was scared. He didn't know what would happen to his private life if he had to resume for responsibility of the manger if Simon Treymane died or had a long rehabilitation, like Rachael Lynne. He still was uncomfortable seeing the situation in front of him, but when he was about to turn and burst out of the hotel someone had beet him to it; Izzy had. 

********

Move on to Part 4.


	6. Part 4

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

August 1919, Avonlea

Part 4

She burst out and then went straight to the spot she had always been when she had heard Jeff was dead. It was atop the mountainside; in front of the lighthouse she picked some flowers and tossed them into the sea.

"Is that for Jeff?" asked a mysterious voice, she clearly knew who it was. He crept up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't going to ask why she had burst out of the room, he knew because he experienced the same thing, only harsher.

"Yes." She quietly whispered. 

"I wish you would've told me…that you were engaged with him," he pause and clear his throat, "I would have congratulated him… more properly. Cause at the time he told me…I had receive the letter from you."

"I thought…I didn't know you we on the same ship…till…the day I found out it had sunk, but I would have…I thought you would've killed him; not saved his life."

"People change; I changed; I was fifteen when I left."

"Don't you think I know that," she shook out of the stronger person's grip and turned in rage to face him, "My aunt has ragged about my father more then once…you think I know that!" He took a deep breathe and then, "Yeah…I knew that, but I think you think it only applies to your father. I changed…but I left and you were the only one on my list then and…now, I want you to know that, that's one thing that didn't change."

"What about that girl?"

"Her; it was just a silly affair."

"Did you really mean what Elbert said about?"

"Every word… his interpretation is quite different."

"So you did support my story?"

"Of course."

"I wish you would have told me then."

"You wouldn't give me the chance." She then turned around and looked back at the sea still in his warm embrace. He looked down at the ocean and back at her; should he tell her? He couldn't, but he knew he needed to. "This might be my last week in Avonlea, I haven't decided whether or not to retire or return to the navy." He voiced and then let go of her.

She turned to look at him, his deep brown eyes met hers, "Oh Felix, you just got here!"

"About two weeks ago; the navy offered me a permanent position on a battleship."

"Felix…a battleship? Come on you can't go; everyone needs you, your family, the hotel now." 

"Okay, you got me, I'll stay, for a while."

"A while?"

********

The next day or so was so busy for the acting manager and owner since Hetty was staying right by the side of Simon Treymane. Felix through came home exhausted only to find work he had to do in the farm that very night. By the time he had made it up to his room it had been at least one o'clock in the morning.

"Felix, it's time to get to work." 

"Ju…ust a…min..ute." he spoke in his sleep, "Mama, I don wanna go to school."

"Felix?" she shook him, harder and harder, "Felix?"

"Cecily, I'm up!" he snapped up in bed.

"I can see that." She responded and left the room. It had been hard on Felix King, working at the hotel from 8 am to 9 p.m. and before going to the hotel working on the farm from 5 to 7. He hardly had any rest, even when his father and mother and the rest of the family came home. Gus helped too but with the price of land lowering, the King property expanded.

********

As he stepped down he looked through the crowd and tried to find his hopefully soon fiancé, "James!"

"Oh, my Izzy!" he exclaimed and warmly embraced her.

"How was your work?"

"Good…and bad."

"In three weeks I shall have to return and I hope you are with me."

"Oh, James…I…can't marry you; someone else has come."

"Felix King?"

"Yeah."

"How does he get a chance when he left you; when he did leave he gave you up. It took him seven years to return to you and you're just going to fall straight into his warm embrace?"

"James…not here." She replied looking around the busy station.

********

He kept peddling as the waves splashed against his body; he just kept on pushing and pushing. Once he had made it to the shore he sat down on the beach and admired the breathtaking Canadian sunset. Felix King had once longed for the time he would have returned and now that he was there he wanted to dissolve everything about the war, but it just seemed to haunt him even more. "Felix King, you know you might just catch a cold out here."

"Oh, hey, Felicity." She smiled at her younger brother and took a seat next to him, "Thinking about how seven years ago this town was different from now?"

"I suppose…it's all so…I don't know how to put it…not so memorable."

"What do you mean?"

"The people…the town…they're so different; they look and sound different; it's all brand new to me all of sudden, I was … I grew up here."

"You must mean Izzy." She replied and he gave her a confused look, "I know what she's going through remember-"

"Yeah, but Gus was known to be dead; I am and was alive, besides, I didn't mean Izzy, look you and Gus have a child, Cecily's practically being courted by Elbert, Sarah moved back to Avonlea, Aunt Olivia's returning next week, and well…I've changed."

"It's still the same; you went off to sea and left her to move on with her life, you left her and did you ever tell her you wanted her?"

"I thought about writing and telling her and asking her, but it just didn't seem right; I couldn't."

"Maybe she'll give you another chance."

"She's already given me lot; she might though, I don't know."

"That reminds me Felix, there's someone up at the farm to see you."

"Now, who could it be?" he mocked with a laugh, "I wonder."

********

There he was, silky wet black hair danced in the dampness upon his head, his vibrant fiery eyes were fixed on her. His shirtless body, shown his powerful muscles that bound their way around the body that had once possessed a boy, whom she had loved, her childhood sweetheart, and now carried the soul of a man, a man with a mysterious past, a past that was impossible to recover. The pale man could not be understood, the way he talked would never be discovered, way he looked at her would never be defined, and the way he loved her would never be set free. Memories of his past surfaced often in his thin face, the scar in his abdomen would always solemnly wear the story, the knife cut on his back would always say he had survived, and the racing tingles throughout his body would never go away.

********

He froze at the sight, there standing in front of him, was once a girl, now a woman, once to shy to kiss him, once to careful to change, and once to afraid that the world would transform, "Izzy, what are you doing here?" The eyes she had just saw fire in changed instantly, they were more afraid, more passion in them, the way they glowed and beamed at her, "Can we go some where else?"

"Sure I suppose," he ruffled his damp hair with the blue towel, "How about the swing?" Now there was a place she hadn't been for a while, the swing. That was where he had told her about his joining of the navy, and that was where, Jeff had decently asked her to marry him, the second time, at the Cecily's "Farewell Soldiers" party. That was where she had first kissed James, and now…"I suppose that is a grand place," Maybe she could rack up a file over there of memories from past romances.

"If you don't like it there we could take a walk?"

"No, that's okay." She noticed his brave young feature silently tingle, and his tongue went to lick his lips, before he stopped suddenly, "Ready?" he questioned, and all she could do was shrugged a yes, everyone there knew, there was something wrong with him. As they began to continue his left leg made him limp, but he tried to hide it. Izzy, so deep in thought didn't notice, but the look on his face, the fear, he couldn't hide that. 

********

She took a few steps towards the swing and then turned back to the man standing just a few steps behind her. He motioned for her to sit and once they were both, seated she felt a breeze blow by and then the cold air met her warm-blooded body, she shivered. 

********

If he had been fifteen, she would have been his girl friend, his initial reaction would have been different, he would have cared, but this woman sitting three inches away had been so close to him yet had drifted so far away. At an age of almost sixteen he would have been inexperienced, he would have tried to put the moves on her, he was so smooth any way. Anyway this woman was truly in love with some one else, she had already been through a lot. Her dead fiancée lay at the bottom of the ocean and the other one was to busy with his business in Boston. He knew better now not to risk their friendship or what kind of friendship they had left. It was so true, when he was fifteen, he left for the navy and now twenty-two years old, a man now, he had risked and damaged the true love and friendship they had had with each other. It would never be the same; it could be stronger more powerful love or a weaker less appreciative friendship. No one knew, not even, him or her, he couldn't predict this town any more, he couldn't predict Izzy. He didn't know if he should wrap his warm arms around her or act like a gentleman and give her his coat. He just did not know what he should do.

"Are you very cold, Izzy?"

"Yes."

"Here," he took off his coat, "Use my coat, I'm use to cold," He wrapped his coat around her, for one second they enter locked, body and body, eyes and eyes, arms and arms, thoughts and thoughts. She shook away from the tormenting passion. She was barely sixteen when he left; he was barely sixteen also. The tense pressure was as strong as it had been the time they had sat in the same place and that same cold breeze had blown by. But instead he had wrapped his warm arms around her and she had rested her head along his chest. It had been such an urge to press her gentle lips on his warm ones; the urge had returned. So many times after he had returned, had they talked about their futures and so many times had they spoke about not continuing to love each other. Then so many times had he never given that up and so many times she had lied about it to him. 

********

His arms clasped away from her and she took a long look into his passionate brown eyes, the hurt inside was hidden deep within, he looked away; she knew it was her turn to speak.

"Felix…I've been thinking…and…I do want to get back together with you…a fresh start?"

At this time this adrenaline rushed through his body like a locomotive train. The urge of passionate feelings to get close to this person grew stronger. Then a blast of muted thunder rang through the small island and heavy drops of rain pressed against their bodies.

"Izzy, I thought you didn't love me any more, now you do?" he shouted against the power of the mighty rains and all she could do was nod and mouth the words "I still do, love you". All he could do was rush her inside his child hood home.

********

Inside the warmth of his families' home he stood his drenched arms around her and had guided her inside. There he stood passionate fever staring straight at him. He leaned down and she leaned forward. The house was deserted when his passionate lips and her gentle ones touched each other for the first time since that Christmas he had come home. He filled her with the love she wanted with just one kiss and he kissed her like a man so thirsty for anything. He loved her and right now she loved him.

********

The road was cemented clean. The upholstery was line through out the stores. The door opened with a ring and the counter looked up from his work, Donny Lester, smirked at the man standing in front of him, "Why if it ain't Felix King?"

"Hey, Donny, I came to pick up a few things for the hotel." He reached in his over coat pocket and pulled out a list of items. 

"I'll get these for you, Commander King."

"Thank you," he smirked one of his original smirks, "Is Izzy in right now?"

"Yeah, she's in the back."

"May I go over there, than?"

********

Two warm hands pressed against her pale face. The breath of the male was scented through out the room now. The thoughts of past loves that might secretly be living and now coming back to claim her were scarce. In the big room, filled with boxes and items for her stepmother's general store. Her mind clouded with thoughts of the war and then her trip to Boston. How the U.S. had not been affect of this terrible thing until two years before it had ended. Other things submersed as the two warm hands had her standing out over the suspicious of her two older brothers, her father, her young brother, and her stepmother. The first time she felt warm lips press against her neck. Then his hands moved no where but down to his side. His gentle lips gave her a promise, that he wanted her and he was agreeing that to go slowly was better then anything. Nothing to unpleasant except when it stopped, when that feeling disappeared, "Don't stop." She herself moaned outside while inside he moaned in grief. An unbearable grief that he wanted to marry this woman came over him except she wanted to take it slow and start over.

"Izzy, I…"

Donny interrupted, "Felix, here's your order." 

********

Move on to Part 5.


	7. Part 5

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

August 1919, Avonlea

Part 5

Marching back from the hotel the mysterious town that was once so familiar seemed to leave the young man clueless once again. He could have stopped and retraced his steps but instead he took a long path on memory lane. He had to recapture to himself what the town had been. He saw the Pettibone house, still the same. Most houses had no change while most stores were different, totally strange to his eyes of wonder. He spotted the Velma Bugle riding on a rusty old bicycle probably on her way to see Elbert who was happily going with Cecily. Sallie Potts had just drove up to her job as telephone operator. He stopped walking; remembrance of these people shook him crazy. Blood. The feeling of it dripping down your forehead, on to your shirt, out your back, out your nose, seeing it kill one friend then another, blood, every where. Izzy! He felt the deliverance of pain as he tried to revere the grief before he collapsed helplessly. No! So far from the general store, so close the white sand hotel, yet so far away from them both.

********

Felicity looked on from the four-wheel automobile. The blood rushed as a man faint she helplessly pulled out of the dirty pits of Avonlea. Looking at the droopy man, on the dusty floor, the faint face sent a blush up her face, "Felix!"

********

His mind twirled and succumbed his muscled body together, he felt himself, no his body, land flat on the ground. His soul remained he stared down at his pale face and then he too froze and fell upon his lapsed body. Felix King needed help.

********

Silently he awoke to the worry of his older sister and the relaxing sound of a doctor. "Good afternoon, Mr. King." Dr. Snow quickly acknowledged to the young man.

"I've been better, Dr. Snow." Felix sat up to the hush of the waiting room, "Who's out there?"

"No one unparticular," In came the rousing voice of a female, before a couple of hushed laughs and a giant chuckle.

"Izzy Pettibone, Cecily King…and Elbert Wertz, oh and Gus."

"You're too good Felix King." Gus Pike's withering accent.

The awaiting people entered the cold harked treatment room, "Feeling better, Felix?" Izzy asked.

"Much better…now that you're here."

"You're too charming, Felix King." She smirked before giving him a gentle kiss on his warm red cheek.

********

He stepped onto the red earth, boy had he missed this place. It had been away in Boston to long. He didn't really know why had had come back, but this place brought joy and horror to his life. He walked up the narrow path and then to the small door. He rang the doorbell and could hear the hushed laughs of a couple. Her hair was a brush when she went to answer the door, "James?" James Riley looked at the younger woman and then he paused to hear the sounds from inside. "Izzy." He paused again, he heard movements inside, "Listen I don't know what rocks we hit, but-"

"We; there is no we."

"Izzy, we…I…could…I want to make it work."

"Good bye James." She slammed the door. She had been going out with Felix King for about four weeks now. She walked back down into the living room, the man turned his head, "Who was that?"

"James."

"What's his problem?" he asked and then Izzy sat next to Felix King, "I really don't know." Then she roped her arms around him and leaned down to kiss him; she kissed him once and then twice, before Felix stopped. "Did he know that I was here; did he know what you were doing?"

"No." then she turned her gentle lips back on his warm lips, "This is very wrong you know; what if someone finds us?" 

He laughed, "Let them find us then…" She let out a loud chuckle before taking her hand and using it to connect his lips to hers.

********

He heard the gentle footsteps and then the loud thump, the wild crack of wondrous women and the hush of the male sailors. He started to turn around then he felt a nervous tingle and he decided not to turn back. After a few more streets and stares of people he turned to look to find a man. He grabbed him by the throat. No one is Boston seemed to notice, the man took him down a dark alley. The smell of mildew and the sound of wet drops dripped. The sound of rats and the man's feet thump the pavement. Once they had reached the end of the street. The darkness shaded over the spot the man held him. He took out a gun and looked out on the street. Then the siren, "Shoot, someone must have saw." Taking the knife out of his hand in which he had used to take the man, he threw it to the side. Taking out a piece of paper he stared down on him, "What's your name?" he snarled.

"Elbert Wertz."

"Any last thoughts?"

"Why… I ain't gonna die." He mumbled hoarsely.

"Don't be so sure country boy, any last thoughts?"

"Tell Cecily I love her. Tell mama I love her. Now what ya gonna do with me?"

"Say good bye, sunshine." Bang, the crack roared through the city. The screams and siren roared through the city as they mixed and mingled together.

********

There was James; boy did he ever look handsome. She looked over at the man who had tears in his eyes and his arms around her waist. She knew she wanted at for along time she thought she knew Felix was the one for her. But now that Elbert was dead she wanted a change. She didn't feel free with Felix anymore, just for some reason. Though she loved Felix, she knew when she broke up with him it would be hard to look into his deep black eyes and not see the love he had for her and for him not to see the look she had for him also. Someday though maybe they would find love again, "Felix," She stopped and relaxed, this would hurt her more then it would hurt him, "Felix?" she turned to look into his passionate eyes, he looked depressed but she needed to do this. He was hurt, "Felix, I think," she took in a deep breath as his concerned eyes focussed on her, "I think we should see other people." Now he was crushed. 

********

He eyes were torn, his face was frighten. He looked as if he would never recover. His heart hardened. He stared her; his loving eyes were cold. Tears poured from his eyes, from his heart. He wore a transgression; he probably would enter depression. He was hurting so much inside, he was hurting, she could tell. She could feel his pain, his intensity, it filled the area, between them. She knew how hard it must have been for him. She looked at him again. She studied his features, pale and robust. In his agony his muscles would have torn his shirt if he hadn't been in public. He licked his lips and then continued to stare back her, she knew he had to been hurting. _* What had she done? *_ She saw the grief in his eyes, the pain. His heart was being torn from his soul. You could tell he wanted to ask her why, but the power he had once possessed, was gone. She reached out for him and took him in her arms; "You'll always be my best friend, Felix King." She whispered in his ear. She felt the tears from his eyes pour heavy drops of little faith, "I'll always love you, Izzy Pettibone." 

********

The news had that Izzy Pettibone had broken up with Felix King spread over town fast. In fact the fact that she quickly picked it up with James Riley again made the town tingle. She was now engaged to him also. Felix was never the same though. He only time you'd see him was at the hotel or at the King Farm. He never attended the socials anymore. When Izzy had set a date for her wedding everyone knew she wasn't backing out this time and everyone knew Felix King would end up cold and alone. There was no one now he was ever going to fall in love with some one ever again. Felix was also slowly getting over the grief of losing Izzy and Elbert and occasionally he could be seen taking trips to the general store he would only speak one words to people like Izzy. He never met ones eyes any more. He would always look away. 

********

He paced the room strenuously; "Izzy how could you?" he looked over at his daughter. His daughter moved from one side of the room to where her father was, tearing her eyes from her older brother Arthur, "I _love_ James!"

"But, Izzy, your father and I don not really approve of James Riley."

"Yes, Izzy, he's different; he's an American." Arthur concluded.

"Oh, Arthur, he's a lovely man who makes a lot of money."

"He's also ten years older." Morgan examined.

"Oh, Morgan you of all people should understand-"

"Izzy what about Felix?" Muriel questioned.

"Muriel; I don't love Felix like that anymore-"

"Izzy, you two are a perfect match." Arthur agreed.

"He and you," Clive started, "Look like…"

"…you were destined to be together." A female voice called through the house.

"Aunt Lillian!" She jumped up as the rest of the family stood as well, "Oh my Izzy, how are you?" Izzy froze after giving her a hug, "Why are you here?"

"I heard you're getting married a had to come down then don't you think?" Izzy looked at her and then shook her head, before turning to her father and Muriel, "You two set this up, huh?" Clive and Muriel exchanged glances and nodded proudly, "You two don't like him at all do you?" Izzy exclaimed hot tears poring down her cheeks; her own family didn't quite respect her fiancée.

********

They walked across the jammed-pack-street. Full of busy people and cars running about. Aunt Lillian looked over at Izzy; "Everyone only wants what's best for you." Izzy turned from looking out over the road to her aunt, with great curiosity she smiled, "I know…but I _want_ James." 

"Your father and Muriel are going through a lot with little Billy just a baby and all. Right now they have there own crisis."

"Well, they didn't have to have Billy…life could have gone smoother if they weren't always up feeding him."

"You know your father didn't like the idea either when Muriel told him the news."

"Really," Izzy's eyes widened in disbelief, at the time Muriel had discovered her pregnancy her father had been in Montreal on a teachers convention, "Poor old man was so terrible he even called me up for advice. The child's birth made him feel twenty again, it made him change."

"Now they're changing for you also; it's very tough to change for two people at the same time."

"But I love James and nothing will keep me and him from getting married!"

"Nothing, not even Felix? Then you must talk with you father and say you know it's best for your life."

"Oh, Aunt Lillian you are a life saver…but Muriel and Father they…"

"Tell them you know marrying James is the right thing and nothing will stop you from marrying the man you love." 

********

She paced forward in the dark room, "Oh, Father I know it's the right thing." She stopped to look her father straight in the eyes. They were sharp and fierce; she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Izzy I love you and want what's best for you, do you understand?"

"Yes," she obediently shook her head in acknowledgement, "I love you too."

"If you are so sure James is the one than you have my permission and blessing to marry him…"

"And the rest of the family will try to begun to accept him like you have and over look his flaws." Izzy turned to see Muriel proudly standing in the doorway, "Congratulations!" she ran over and gave the once Muriel Stacey a hug. Before going over to her father and embracing him with love. Her family had changed like her aunt said, not for the best or for the worst but enough she they were different. Handling problems differently and they showed their love to her.

********

"Oh, Felix you must," The tall man turned from his bill to face the woman, who should have been his mother-in-law, "Mrs. Pettibone?" His tipped cap seemed to fall forward more. His paranoid eyes stared straight at Muriel Pettibone, "Felix…Felix, it just wouldn't be the same if you weren't at the wedding. You're Izzy's best friend."

"I'll try to fit it in my schedule."

"Felix, try not, but only do things."

"Good day, Mrs. Pettibone." He tipped his hat in acknowledgement to the married woman of Clive Pettibone; the former teacher and army drill captain. He slowly walked out the door, once he had left, "Oh, Felix, if only you knew how much Izzy really loves you and how much Clive and I would have rather had you for a son." She talked in thought out loud.

********

She walked across the lawn and knocked on the cheery house's doors. The man who answered it looked at her for a moment and then asked her in, "Ms. King, I suppose you're ready for the wedding today. Let me just change and we'll be on our way. I just came from the general store and it seems everything for the party is set."

"Why, thank you, Morgan."

"All the pleasure I can do for such a beautiful woman…my sisters getting changed so why don't you help yourself out?"

"Cecily!" Izzy shrieked at the sight of her closest friend.

"How's it going, Izzy-dear child you look spectacular!" Cecily exclaimed at the sight of Izzy in her wedding gown. It was white of course and had lace. There was a low collar and the helm hung down to her ankles and lower.

"Why don't you go change and we can get going!"

********

They waited out for the guests to settle in at first. They were stationed out side the White Sand Hotel. More particular it was almost sun set on the beach where they were having the wedding. Izzy looked out at the all guest; "Felix isn't here?" Cecily knew the story, she sadly shook her head for her brother. She could understand why he wouldn't go if only Izzy hadn't been his best friend just his ex girlfriend he would hadn't had an impact on Izzy, though he needed to go; Izzy needed him to come and he needed himself to come.

********

He stood there. Looking straight at the clock; he still had time to make it there. Tracing back his thoughts, one by one. He owed to him self and to Izzy to go. He needed to see her, to feel her presence. But then again she might not want him there. Even though she would mean well she wouldn't want him to come and ruin the happiest day of her life. What would it hurt if he went though? Felix King had already dressed himself in his most fancy suit and climbed aboard the automobile car. He could still make it. 

********

"If anyone has any objections to the marriage of these to young people please speak now or forever hold your peace-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence the door cracked open and the nerves of people rushed, Felix King had shown up. He quickly found a seat and seated himself far in the back. "Hold your peace forever…" the minister continued till the vows were spoken, the rings were given and the groom kissed his bride. 

********

****

He stood there, in the small white doorframe. Rice was being passed out; hugs and kisses were given to the bride and groom, now man and wife. He knew he should have been that man, her husband, he should have asked, cause she meant the world to him. People were laughing, not him, people were rejoicing, he wasn't, people showing love to others, he had no one. He spotted his sister, the widow of Elbert Wertz, he had figured Elbert had asked her before he had left; yet Cecily told no one. She was busily talking to a bunch of guys. Daniel, his brother, was running around the churchyard. Felicity and Gus were mingling with others. His mother and father were talking with Clive and Muriel Pettibone. Life had moved on without him.

********

Move on to Part 6. 


	8. Part 6

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

August 1919, Avonlea

Part 6

The gigantic house stood before her humble eyes. They concluded to widen farther apart as Izzy Pettibone stared at the large estate. The mountains in the back, the greenery in the front abound around the magnificent sight. She gasped and sighed as they stopped in front of his house, "Oh James, this is more lovely then the honeymoon!" She exclaimed. James had treated her to a honeymoon on their private island, an island he was happy he owned. But they had been called from their destiny because it was time to return to reality. "Come inside, there's more to show you." He took her hand cautiously and led her through the large brown doors. The joy could be felt in the air. The feelings all over whelmed her. She was so happy. She couldn't believe the size of the mansion. James took his new bride everywhere; he took her on a tour of their house. She saw a familiar figure and then it was gone. She thought she had seen him, her past lover, no not Jeff, but Felix. Was this house playing tricks on her? Her husband led her through out the entire place before he went to introducing the staff. "Izzy, I wanted you to have the best staff. So most of these people are from various hotels, etc." he took her hands in his, "I won't be home that often sometimes due to business, except vacations that occurred so many times so…I bought or borrowed enough staff for your luxury." He went through the people; Pierre Laterria was her chief, now she was going to enjoy that. "I wanted to get someone to take you places and to greet you in the morning kind of like a body guard or a personal staff member so I figured I'd get your best friend, Felix King." Izzy's mouth would have most likely dropped wide open if it hadn't been for the fact she was married came to her mind. Out of the background peered the boy she had once loved, Felix King.

********

She woke up the next morning, the spot next to her, empty. James had certainly left already; he had left her on her own adventure. All alone, without him at least, he'd be back though, he had promised. She faintly walked down the long stairs before her personal person greeted her, "Good morning, Mrs. Riley." He stood straight, arms at his side, hair combed, shoes polished, eyes staring back at her, "Felix," She began walked towards the kitchen and she heard him follow, she was going to have to get use to this, "Felix, as my personal whatever, what do you do?"

"Mrs. Riley, I do anything and everything with you except sleeping and personal grooming times."

"Tell me why?" 

*Because I'm heartbroken with out you * Felix thought, "Pardon?" She stopped walking. His manners were more than accurate. When she stopped he stopped right behind her, "Tell me, Felix, why did James really hire you or did you go begging for a job?"

"Excuse me?" he wasn't smirking or frowning, his face was still solemn, wore no story of a past or a present, "I had nothing to do with my hiring, Mrs. Riley. Straight forth, ma'am, I don't choose my own assignments."

********

The large house was full of surprises. Books in the library from head to toe. Beds stuffed with the finest cloth sheets. Silk napkins on the table, pictures and portraits everywhere. By the time she had finished exploring. Dinner had set its place and the sun was setting it had been almost two weeks since she was married, but James wasn't due back for another week and a half. She decided to take a walk by the beach after dinner. She took her first step outside; no one followed her. She twisted her head in pensive shake and then continued. Removing her shoes she walked along the shore. The waves running up her feet. The cold water numbed and warmed them at the same time. She felt hands go to her eyes, knowing James would not be back for a week, she knew that the man had to be her former lover and her childhood sweet heart and best friend Felix King. Peculiarly enough, she was right. Once his hands had let go of her eyes, she revolutionized towards him, in a delirious way. She let out a loud chuckle when she finally met him eye to eye.

********

He stared down at her. She was more beautiful then ever. Her browns eyes glowed, her hair was fashionably put up on her head. Her white-fall dress. It was heavy to keep her sheltered from the cold. She had on a gold necklace. As he looked at her he couldn't help but being stunned by the gold ring she wore on her finger. It reminded him, it prodded him too much of how he had lost her.

********

She was reminded of the many times that she would see him. Silky black hair a deep wood brown eyes. That would dazzle every time he saw her. He had binding muscles that pounded their way out of his shirt. His light Canadian tan and his warm eyes looking at her. The way his breath would be caught on her, his heavy breathing on her. He was no romantic, only a sweet talker. He had talked his way in her forgiving him and danced his way into her heart. She loved him deep down inside, her heart knew it, but she didn't know. She looked at him some more, just pressed and ironed snow-white shirt. His black hair was combed and cut and his eyes were passionately fixed on her. She had sat on the beach with him before in Avonlea. He had talked about the navy and she had talked about their relationship. He had kissed her, but she backed away. He had asked for forgiveness, but she needed days. She could clearly remember it. A long August afternoon after his sister's wedding. He had taken her on a shore walk and she had demanded the truth. She knew she was too stubborn then to realize the positive, she had begged him to stay once again. But he had said no and then she had said goodbye. 

"Felix, don't fool with me." The young man shrugged and then looked over at her, "Sure, Izzy." He hadn't called her "Mrs. Riley" for the first time that evening. Clearly he wasn't there as an employee, but as a friend. Somehow he knew she needed one. She looked over at him and in turned he looked at her, "Did you know?"

"Pardon?"

"Did you know James was going to leave me so suddenly?"

"Time could only tell." It wasn't as clear to her as it should have been, but it was the truth. She thought back to their conversation turned argument on that warm spring day that she had been in Felicity's wedding. She had been mad at him. He had been forgiving. She wanted him. He wanted the navy. They had argued strenuously. She had never really had forgave him. Though that Christmas they had kissed, they had walked through town, hand-in-hand. People knew that she and Felix had been a match made in heaven, but how could it been true? All they did was fight, argue, kiss…and love, though they were best friends; he was more like a brother then a lover, at least she thought in mind, but not in heart. There was a strange intensity that filled the room. The same intensity she had felt with Jeff and James, but there was more passion involved. He looked away from her intense eyes, eyes that he had fallen in love with. Then Felix had no where else to go, trudging farther down the beach, sitting himself with his thoughts alone. No Izzy, she didn't exist. _She was only his boss. _

********

His reaction wasn't what she would have suspected. She thought he might sink his deep blue eyes and talk with his soul. He had done that so many times, but the war had taken it away so many times too. She seated herself next to him. She had suspected him to move, closer to her or farther away. But he didn't budge. "Felix?" he twisted his head, for the first time she saw the deep scar on his neck, that traced it's way down his muscular and robust form, particular his back. She swayed so she could see his face, she might have been a married woman, but she could still comfort her best friend, couldn't she? "What is it Izzy?" 

She looked him straight in his deep wood brown eyes, searching inside them for something to hold on to, "Do you still have nightmares?"

He paused and the silence of the crashing waves could only be heard. His thoughts were abounding him, he looked over at Izzy and back at the sea just as the sun was setting. A part of him still wanted to be out on the open sea. Maybe because it was he didn't have the woman he needed…maybe he needed something else. "Only, " He struggled as he searched for his composure, this had struck him hard; no one else had bothered to ask him, how he was; no one, "Only when I'm afraid or lonely." Izzy was afraid of where he would get too. Would he declare he misses her or cry on her shoulder as a home sick man. Felix used to be so predictable, now he was inevitable.

********

She rushed down the stairs to hear who was making all the commotion, "Aunt Lillian!" she screeched in joy. As she rushed down the stairs she fell into her aunts arms. Once the reunion was complete, Lillian Hepworth had to survey the livings of her only niece. "Oh, Izzy this is such a delight full house!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it-it is such a big house! I can't believe all the rooms there are! And everything is filled to the slightest detail! Now where's that husband of yours?" Izzy let out a low sigh and looked around before looking at her aunt, "James is at work in Cleveland right now." Her aunt looked at her and mouthed "Cleveland" before turning back to the window, "Then I will just have to stay until I meet him, of course I'll always be out though so you will have your privacy."

"Privacy, Aunt Lillian you may never interrupt that; there is too much privacy here!" she reached out and hugged her, "Mrs. Riley?" Izzy let go of her aunt and turned to see Felix King standing near, "Yes…Mr. King?"  
"Chef Pierre would like to know tomorrows menu." Izzy looked at her aunt and let out a scoffed sigh before she asked her aunt if she would like to join her in planning, "Oh, no, Izzy I want you to surprise me!"

Izzy spun around to see Felix, smirking as usual and then turned back to her aunt, "Suite Yourself." She left in a hurry leaving her best friend and her aunt smiling vicariously. 

********

In the shadow of midnight, the moon brightly shining, the waves of the beach running restlessly upon their feet, the sand filled the brims of their toes. Easing the nervousness of their souls, once again they walked on the shore, like they had before, so many times before then. But this time it was different, no there was no change in the people, but only change in their feelings. They had once been so in love that they could have moved the world, but now in Felix's agony Izzy has joy. She's married and he works for her, no one would have thought their worlds would end up together. 

"Felix, do you think about the past?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think about everyone you left behind or everyone that was killed in the war, everyone and everything from our childhood?"

He paused for the slightest moment only the sound of a soft breeze and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. He had never really given it that much thought, about the past, about friends and family…lost lovers. "Oh, Izzy, I don't know…I mean of course I think of them…its hard not too."

"What do you mean?" Felix had left Avonlea when he was the mere age of fifteen; it wasn't likely that a twenty-two year old man forgets about war when he was so young.

"Iz…its like I can't forget about war…with my dreams…sometimes its killing me inside." He stopped walking then and seated himself down on the sandy ground, Izzy had had a chance to change, she was no longer the self conceited person she had become so many years ago. She had tried to change into a kind, caring, and compassionate person.

She took hold of his arm and leaned against it, "Felix…you can never erase those memories…you can only…forget them…forget every time you've been hurt. Besides people will be here for you…I will be here for you." He looked down at her, so peaceful and calm…he never knew that she still cared about him. The surroundings seemed to freeze; everything grew quiet. He leaned and she pressed forward. He was so close, but he couldn't, no she was his boss. For a split second they seemed to connect once again, thoughts and thoughts, mind and mind, their realities seemed to be pierced by desire. Then it happened; mouth touched mouth in forever peace. He kissed her once and then twice and it continued…as she was so destined for desire that she forget about the life she was living, the life she had been so eager to have. Now she was betraying all, her family and James and their future together because it would never be the same. Just like how her relationship with Felix would never be the same again. Finally, he stopped the desire he had wanted so long for so much time had been filled, she hoped it hadn't though. "Don't Felix." He looked at her strangely; a married woman was asking him to kiss her; again! He leaned back down; she wanted him…a girl that had once said that she didn't want him anymore. A girl that had once left him for the comfort of an always-leaving husband now she wanted him again, even though she was married. Lips met lips not in celebration but in mercy. He had always wanted her; he had saved himself for her, but then she had gone and had gotten married and she had left his life forever. (So he thought) He always thought about the love that they had and shared, he missed her so much. As he leaned, she leaned back as he pressed on, he felt her like he hadn't in the longest time. But something remained, entangled in the back of his head; she was and will always be another man's. No he hadn't forgotten that she wasn't up for grabs any more. He felt her touch as he kissed her, his hands on her face and waist, her hand at his shirt collar and his waist…she was tugging on his shirt… pulling it loose. No he wasn't; he couldn't…he had to pull away…away from the desire that had lured him to her, "Izzy…"

"Felix…"

"No …I can't do this…You're married!"

********

After that, their conversations were merely business, something had gone wrong, some one had pushed too far and both were left behind. It was only a mere mystery of who would return to the land of where they were friends. Neither wanted to admit that something had rekindled that something had happened that night on the beach. Something that had they done it they would have regretted it, terribly. But the moods between them had changed, not for the best. "Hey Jacob…how's it goin?"

"Hey Felix…you know how you told me to watch over…well spy on James?"

"Yeah."

"I got some bad news, he's staying at my hotel and well…I saw him with another woman." Felix was awe struck; the girl he had turned down the passion to save her from the despair of her husband had a husband that had gone behind her back and had done it with another woman.

"Anything else?" Felix asked.

"Yeah…they're expecting."

********

She hadn't expected to come…with Felix and Izzy not talking with each other and not at each other's each other's throat. It was weird and she was confused about why they were acting so differently towards each other. Then when she asked for an explanation neither volunteered to tell the story. Something had happened. Cecily King took a long look over the large house; it was much bigger from the inside. She took a seat next to Izzy by the fire place that evening, "Izzy…did something happen between you and Felix?" Izzy turned her head towards Cecily, looking distressed Cecily wished she hadn't asked. 

"Yes…something did happen…but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Mrs. Riley…may I talk with you?" the man asked, she looked out over into the hall where he stood, "You may, Mr. King." She got up with hesitation and began the short trek to the hall where Felix awaited. Cecily listened closely to the conversation that held Felix in the most difficult position. "Izzy…you must promise me you'll hear me out. You won't walk away or dissociate yourself from me. You must listen."

"Sure, Felix."

"Izzy…a friend of mine…a very trustworthy friend of mine…saw James with another woman."

"Its not true." There along the stairs she started to back away from him, "Its not true, Felix!" her eyes began to water to its full strength. 

"I wish it weren't."

"It can't be true!"

"My friend's sending pictures."

"No, its not true-it can't be true…_James loves me_!" there she collapsed in the arms of her past lover on the stairs where he comforted her, soothing her with words of comfort, showing her the love she gave up. She had left Felix because she thought James would give her more. That James would give her the life she's always wanted. To be free of her past and to live the best present making way for the future. She had put her trust in both men, but only one returned to her and it was Felix. But still she had left her true love for the comfort and richness of James Riley, a stranger she had met in Boston. But James had changed, he had left her all alone and she had Felix again, but the variables had changed. She was married and he wasn't. She was his boss and he was her employee. Everything had changed between them that day she married James Riley. 

********

The days went by and finally the day that James returned had arrived. Izzy had decided to confront the man about it and to separate for the time being and if it didn't continued to work out…then they would divorce. But that night, James didn't come home. Even if he cheated on her she was still worried about him. She called every place in Cleveland and Felix called his friend. James wasn't there; he had boarded the train…he had made it back to Boston. The question was; where was he? That night they all gathered and said a prayer, Cecily, Aunt Lillian, and Izzy's parents, Clive and Muriel Pettibone. Everyone was watching the clock and waiting for the door to open or close. Someone did go out to look for him though, someone you would never expect, the same boy that had shot his dog, now a man though, the same one that had escaped without Shannon or took the bullets for Jeff. The same man that had risked his life for the Americans, and had helped a man over come his fear and helped another man learn how to love another. "Don't tell her, Ryan." Ryan Matthews looked over at Felix King.

"Don't go…he's not worth it."

"It is…every day I watch her and I think that I could've been her husband. And think what can I do to pay her back for all that she's done for me. Finally I have something." He clicked the revolver in his gun and then clicked it again and tossed his back over his back, "I'm taking the horse." Finally the door shut leaving nineteen year old Ryan Matthews alone with his thoughts; at least he thought, "Ryan…what just happen?" the female voice was known through out the house and all Ryan could do was sigh, it was going to be a long night.

********

It was a dark night. The moon was full and it spread its light every where. The Owls cooed in the frosty December night. The trees were covered with the snow that began to fall. The squirrels squirmed to find one last meal. Felix trotted the horse and looked around. He had traveled through a swamp and had gone past the midnight stream and the main rode that had been deserted of all people. The building were out of his vision, they had obviously past the city and now were on the countryside, the side that James had held his home. He heard voices and went to investigate with the horse on his heels, he was now off the horse, nothing could disturb the crooks and they held the middle minded James Douglas Riley. Ryan had made Felix promise only to use the gun if shot upon, but the way it was going the horse would be in no use. As he peaked through the bushes. He could see Riley, and the two crooks. One was tall and skinny couldn't do much damage as he held onto the gun that was pointed to Riley's big head. The other one was a short fellow with stubby legs and big belly that bulge its way from his pants. It was holding Riley with his chubby arms. He was so big that if he wanted…he could sumo wrestle. He heard the movements of the men and then the slight movement of his horse. He soothed it like he had soothed Izzy. 

********

James shot a look at the two men. One stare and the skinny one started squirming. He looked over at the two men who brassily searched his pockets. Then one turned back to him, "Where's the money that you owe…Riley?" James turned his head; his black hair was a brush all over his face. He looked the man in the eye with his deep blue eyes. 

"I told ya…I don't have it."

"Instead you spent it gambling-losing." The tall one spit at James feet as Felix's eyes stared at the men, he saw the man throw the first punch. The adrenaline rushed through his body. He didn't know what to do. Should he risk his life to save James, there went the second punch and then the third. Briskly clutching his gun, Felix watched on. 

********

Move on to Part 7.


	9. Part 7

****

Notes: When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

****

Coming Home

August 1919, Avonlea

Part 7

Then something happened. The nay of the horse set the men on a mission. Felix knew it; soon he'd be toast. And that wouldn't happen to him. He had to let the horse go; as he clutched the reins squatted down behind the bushes with only his horse showing. He saw the men, guns in their hands, coming towards him. In his mind his thoughts mingled, save James or save your self. It may sound self fish, but Felix, did what he thought was best; he let the horse go, "Go home," he'd whispered before letting go of his one way to go home. Then the man stopped running towards him, and bullets flew from the golden black pistol. Bang! There was one. Bang! There was two. The horse shrieked even two miles away. Felix glanced back, then back at James, tied to tree, blood rushing from his wounds. His heart torn from its place, Felix, disgraced, watched on. "Don't shot the wild beast…it's not worth it." The fat one explained to the other. Menacingly he looked over at James Douglas Riley. Riley, sinisterly rough stared back…as young Felix King looked on, sweat fell from his pores. It heavily weighted on his head as he guarded his rifle, the handle enveloped with sweat from his gummy hands. His hair was damp and muggy, dark as it was; it was a brush all over his head. His heart could be felt as it beat, pounding its way through and out of his muscled chest. His brawn cringed as nervousness girdled him. He had this slight fear that rang through his body, a fear that he had had before, the same fear he had when he saw the German U-boats, the same fear he had when he was escaping the prison camp. Now he had the fear that someone was going to die yet again. 

********

What had he gotten himself into? So much had happened all to fast, first of all he had started a new life with someone he cherished, but then he had to go and cheat on her. Bringing disgrace upon himself, his household, and his family. Soon he would have a son and soon would he also be dead. Thanks to his gambling problem, a problem that had once landed him in the slammer. A problem too addictive to solve, it was a dilemma that had caused him his life, now he was going to pay the price. 

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Riley, I'll tell you the truth," spoke the skinny one, "I'm a father, and its close to Christmas. I don't really wanna kill ya, I'm not a killer, but I got to get money and Barns says the only way I'm gonna get that money is if I take care of you."

"We don't wanna kill ya, but we have too." The plumb one spoke. "Don't go holding anything up against us in heave now?"

"I ain't goin' to heaven." He spoke, James Riley had realized. Yes he had been to church and yes had he heard the gospel, sure every kind that grew up in the late 1800's and the early 1900's had heard it. Only few accepted the truth, "What that you say, Riley?" the plumb one questioned.

"Go to hell with me, Barns!" he yelled; though the man he cursed was not there. And then that was that. Felix froze, his heart beating heavily, he shut his eyes, he didn't want to be taken back to where he had been, but as the gun shoots went off. The bullets springing helplessly at James Riley, his best friends lover. Visions return to him as well, visions and sounds of war. The feelings of fear as defenseless cries yelped in pain. The visions of men dying, men going down as ammunition hit them in the bloody war field. He huddled low as he heard James shriek in pain and he heard the men run away, their footsteps quivering ceaselessly away from the dying man. 

********

A guess there's always the time when your enemy saves you from the brink of something. And then there's always a time when you save your enemy, but Felix knew there was always a time. A time to save someone's life. Not hold onto a life, but rescue it from the brink of destruction, save it from the enemy. But as the men rushed away he rushed in, he had owed it to himself and to Izzy to save James. He had a chance to repay her for all that she had done for him. After all, you do all that you can to do, help someone you love. As he reached James, he saw the horror. Horror he had swore he would never return to. He saw James, red fervent blood running, gushing out everywhere, from his face to his chest. He looked dead, "James, are you dead?"

"Kid, just get me out of here!" Felix looked over at the older man, his face tore from its wary protective shield, his eyes a crimson bloodshot red, soak in a peeved fashion. Fear had outraged both of them. But Felix, his face pale, mortified in a shock. His hands trembling terrible looked over at James. Vision slide back in place, the blood running down Shannon's chest, the pain coming out of Elbert, even though he was never there, he saw, he experienced what they experience, he hurt when they hurt. "Fe..lix." this time James' voice wasn't strong, it was a depravation of weakness. Felix's eyes were paranoid; every emotion had disappeared like the sky teaming dark every night. Fear was seen in his eyes as it crept upon him. Suddenly superimposed when he had seen the terror the look that Izzy would have on her face, he had awakened to his deposition. He had to get James back home. To a home that was more then a couple of long deserted miles. Reaching simultaneously he grabbed James and began to drag him desperately away from danger.

********

She had tears streaming down her face. The time was almost the next day. The darkness over shadowed her feelings and the feelings of everyone in the house. As the tears continued to flow she felt the anxiety. As her family and friends prayed long and hard. She heard the nay of a horse that made her heart beat heavier and the faster. Her father glanced at her stepmother before looking back at Izzy. She, unfortunately, had made a burst for the front in distressed anticipation for Felix and James. But her father and stepmother knew that her going out there would only be an aroused and fearful commodity, they knew it would be painful. But they didn't really want to know; they didn't want to discover the truth. Reluctantly Arthur had dashed out with his sister, followed closely by his father; it was the truth that Izzy was going to need consolation. 

********

She glanced through the fog, holding tightly to her chaw, the storm brewing in its heavily sky. Arthur, now by her side searched for the horse, he looked through the foggy street with dim town lights. Nay, Izzy inched forward as Arthur grabbed her arm. "Arthur, please!" he let go, he had too. She grabbed the horse's rein and searched for the rider, "No!" she screamed, "No!" tears now poured from her eyes, "Felix! Felix!" Arthur had rushed down to her side. She collapsed into someone else's arms though, Muriel's arms as her father and Arthur checked out the horse. Rain now pouring as Arthur Pettibone ran his hand through and across the horse. Final he found the wounds, "Father, two bullet shots." In horror, she was terrified now, "Felix!" her eyes full with tears and her face torn with emotions she cried out for her true love, "No! Felix!"

********

He dragged him farther and farther. He had to reach home. As he stopped his muscles haggard from the difficult travel as he dragged James along the side of the rode hoping someone would see them. As he stopped his breath was heavy as he gasped for air. He took a few deep breaths before looking down at James, now unconscious. Then he noticed the crimson blood on James and then glanced at his hands. They too with cover with that liquid, soon Felix knew he would have a dead man's blood on his hands. He had to get help soon. As he looked over at James he tore the sleeve of his own shirt and stuck the cloth over the wound. He knew he should have done that sooner, but now was better then never. Just as he did that a light flashed upon them. In the surrounding as James lay by the side of the rode with Felix hovering over him, any car would surely see them. A car did, but not just any car, Dr. Jameson's car found him and James, perched and peeved on the side of the rode.

********

He hadn't believed his eyes when he had seen them in the distance, but as he moved closer he saw it. Felix King, a Canadian Hotel Manager brought over to America to help a buddy and James Riley, an educational drop out and one of the most famous lawyers, not for his law, but for his kiss though sadly. Once he had seen them and a man in need he had raced his car there, even going over the speed limit, but with the Johnson's baby delivery over time he was forced to be sent packing early the next morning. As he reached the duo in the green weeds, he saw the situation before him. James Riley with gun shot wounds and Felix King with a gun.

********

He was still on his knees when the doctor arrived. As they hurried around James, the Doctor was inspecting his employer. The fear that he had had all night had withdrawn, "You didn't do it did you, Felix?" He stopped suddenly at what he was doing; a pale Felix King looked the man straight in the eye, "Sir? Of course not, I went out to look for Mr. Riley when he didn't come home and I witnessed this whole act of treason." The doctor looked over at Felix and then back at Riley, "He's gonna die isn't he doc?" Doctor Luis Jameson had known Felix because he was the one that had sewed up Felix's knife wounds during the war and he was the Riley Family physician, if anyone was sick, they went to him. Luis could only look Felix in the eye; "Yes…we must get him to the land." Felix only needed that answer before he got up and began to lift Riley all bye himself as he carried him like a baby the Doctor opened the back seat, his new leather finery in his automobile would be ruined. 

********

As they rode home, images of the past and of the near future entered his vision. The sight of Izzy crying tore his heart, but soon or even now it was a true reality. He saw Shannon yelling at him to go on as the blood rushed out, it was the third time that night he had seen it, he saw the look in Jeff's eyes as Felix laid on the boat, blood coming out after saving Jeff's life. He saw the face of his mother as his train pulled out of the station and he saw his sister and Gus Pike as they were finally wed. He saw some major points of his life pass through his mind, as if flashed before him. He could feel the automobile trekking its way on the gray street under the Boston moonlight. He saw the ocean, the place that he had stared at some many times, here in Boston, on the shore near King farm, and on the boat in Europe haft way across the world. So many memories were tracing their way back to him. From where he left his boyhood to where he had first experienced way, they were all coming back now. And he thought he had put this all behind him; he was dead wrong. 

********

When they go to the door, James in the Doctor's arms, Felix knocked faintly, his face still pale and his eyes were cold and harsh looking. He had seen hell again when he was out there with James. No he hadn't live in it he had relived it all, the trial, the perseverance, and the hardship. When Izzy answered the door she nearly screamed. He could tell by the motion, the movements, of her face as she wept seeing James dying. Collapsing on her feet in a motion that he was too scared to enter. He had never seen Izzy in as much pain. That was all he saw before he collapsed in the doorway.

********

When she had gone to get the door she had expected James to be standing there waiting for her to jump into his arms and he would gather her in love and they would kiss passionately. But she had been wrong, dead wrong. James wasn't at the door standing there waiting for her to answer it. No. He had been in the doctors arms shot. At that moment the world froze. Pain congregated inside of her and she expressed it fully outside. Her eyes were torn red from crying and her face was damp, from the tears that poured out her eyes. She didn't marvel at a joke like she had that morning. She only sat there, tears flowing from her eyes waiting for James to return. Just like when she had found out Jeff was dead and Felix was missing she waited up day and night waiting and hoping Felix would walk through her door. But when she saw James, she lost control and she collapsed onto the floor as Felix and Arthur, Muriel and Clive, and Cecily and Aunt Lillian came to comfort her, to console her, to help her deal with the agony. She had felt all the arms gather her and once the men had let go she new who was still holding her. Cecily, she had done the same thing when Cecily had found out Felix had been injured and might have been on his deathbed. Of course Izzy didn't collapse because then she had been engaged with Jeff. But in the past months she was Felix had grown closer, like a brother and a sister, like family members. 

********

The sun came up and the dawn was born. Felix and Izzy went in to see the dying James Riley. Felix didn't know what to think and what to expect. The crimson color was in James' eyes as he talked with them, with the last string a life he had him. His father was on his way for the funeral so James wrote what he would have said to his father instead of talking face to face. James' mother lay in her cold grave and her son lay dying. Only his memories of her were with him. He thanked Felix for saving him then as Felix was about to leave he had one more thing to say before he had that heart to heart talk with Izzy. As he and Felix stared back at each other, once they were enemies now they were like brothers, the fear of the past night haunted them and the memories did anything but delight them.

"Felix…" his voice faded as Felix turned his head to look at James, "Felix…take care of Izzy for me. I know you will, you deserved her in the first place because you will and have always loved her." Felix King looked over at James and saw the heart that he had put into saying that. After all its not everyday a dying husband says that to his wife's former lover. But James' eyes were sadden like his were cold as Felix exited he turned once last time to Seaman-Recruit James Douglas Riley and whispered a loved, "Thank you…" As he struggled with the last part only he, Felix King and Mr. Riley would know what it means, "For everything."

********

He hadn't known Izzy as someone who cried, but he understood. If she had been lying in his place he would be crying. He noticed Felix standing there in the doorway, watching Izzy and him. James talked with her and talked some more, he confessed on cheating on her and she forgave him because now was not the time to be mad at him; he was dying. She looked him in the eye has he explained to her and then when he came time to say good bye. She had begun to cry again, but she was crying in Felix's arms as James Riley was dying. As Felix held her, James kept his eyes on them and he nodded to Felix. Because James Riley knew if would never be the husband Felix would have been to Izzy. "Good bye, my love." James spoke in almost a whisper but it was his strongest voice. He too was afraid of losing her and his life. Izzy looked down at him and then looked over at Felix his eyes were strained, "James…no…goodbye." And at that moment, James Douglas Riley, age thirty died at home in front of his wife. 

********

As the weeks passed after the funeral Felix had returned home with Cecily. Izzy was making a trip to see the family that James had had that affair with. As Cecily and Felix walked up the long rode to the King farm, both still silent, "Felix…don't you think Izzy is a brave person?" Cecily with one hand she pulled the brim of her dress away from the snow and the other one rested on her side. While Felix looked out over the horizon, "Izzy's a brave kind of person." He was distant in though, Cecily could tell. She looked over at Felix; "You miss her don't you."

"No." he scoffed sarcastically.

"Felix?" He looked over at his sister; "She and I spent a lot of time together when James wasn't there and even when he was dead." 

"She comes back tomorrow."

"I know, I'm picking her up at the station…do you think she'll still spend time with me?" Felix looked his sister in the eye and all Cecily King could do was smile a yes as their family came to greet them.

********

There is always a person that shows love to someone that they were supposed to hate. After all her husband had had an affair with this women, but the child would be as much of hers and it had been of his. Besides that child was the only thing left of her departed husband. But she had once longed to return to her childhood life after James had gone away to Cleveland. But now she was returning to her past, it scared her, the past…coming back to her, Felix coming…returning to her-her returning to him. But still in all she did, she still missed James. Somehow he had become part of her, just like Felix had become part of her. Izzy knew she could leave that part of her behind. But James would always be there with her, even when she was married and had kids. Her first marriage would be remembered, her first fiancee would always be in her heart, and her future husband would always be beside her…she knew for a fact that next time she would only choose a man who dearly loved and cherished her. 

********

She stepped off the train on Prince Edward Island, Canada. Felix had done it before, so had Gus, so had Elbert, so had so many other people she had known throughout her life, Arthur, Sara, Morgan, Felicity, Aunt Lillian, Muriel, even her own father had done the exact same thing. They had all walked off the train and had been welcomed by their friends and family. Upon her arrival, she was met with friends and family. She was gathered in their arms and hugged tight as they embraced her. She felt the warmth of their hearts, close to hers. Once everyone had said everything they wanted to say to her they all started home. Once the dust had cleared, only two figures remained.

********

His tampered hair was fine looking though it was a mess. His brown bark eyes were saddened deeply as he looked at her. She was so vulnerable, yet so strong. Remind m of warrior or an angel. Stories he had heard while in the navy as men moaned for their own lovers. How they looked like angel when they were happy and they looked like fighting warriors when they were sad or anger. He had realized it then but they were describing Izzy. His features changed when he saw they were the only ones there. He had so much to say to her, he loved her. He knew it, as he had always known it, but she had only known it for some time. But was she ready to know the truth forever? His muscles had found their way to bulge themselves out of his thin white shirt. He had been discussing this conversation since the day he set foot back on the island. She had to know he loved her.

********

She had never known him to look so handsome when overcome with fear. She knew Felix all too well. They were connected to each other some how. From the day she laid her angelic eyes on him she had felt that desperation of connection. When they had shot his dog, she had felt his pain. When he had got a job she felt him grow. When he changed, she changed. When he became a man, she, herself, became a woman. When he wanted her to bid on him, she felt the passion that he had for her. When she had a crush on him, he had a crush on her. When she was hurt, he was hurt. When he loved, she loved. Her brown hair was twisted on her head. She knew he must have had a lot to say to her. After seeing the woman James had had that affair with she realized that she cherished Felix. The woman held the love for James that she really had for Felix. Somehow it had become a part of that woman, just like Felix had become a part of her too. 

"Izzy," he looked over at her. They had had a conversation like this before, the whistling train in the background. 

She had never seen the determination he had in his eyes before; he was grasping on to some truth that even she didn't know about, "Felix." She thought he would be more then happy to welcome her home. 

"Izzy…I'm really sorry about James."

"No need to extend your condolences, Felix, you were there when he died…"

"I held you in my arms…you never tried to leave."

"I didn't have to…you know we both have felt something."

"I can't disagree, Izzy."

"Felix…"her voice cracked and trailed on and off, "I…well…uh…" again it trailed off as she searched for words. She didn't know how to tell him that she needed him.

"Izzy," somehow she knew he had read her mind, "I don't hope I'm too sudden, but when you're ready…"

"I'd love to go out with you again Felix."

The town was more then happy to welcome back Izzy Pettibone she had most certainly changed her last name back to her former last name. Everyone was pleased to have her back home. But as Christmas was approaching and slowly the news got around that Izzy had started dating Felix King once again. The town wasn't shocked, but neither were they surprised. But as the holidays emerged and the season of joy and gleam grew closer everyone started to welcome Izzy, the once rich wife of James Douglas Riley, back into their community and back into their life.

********

Tell me if you want me to finish the story.


End file.
